Guardian from Above
by Silverstar03
Summary: An unknown enemy attacks and Paige gets a visit from an unexpected person...Will the Charmed Ones survive or will they need the help of a sister that is no longer with them? 8TH PART OUT! Please don't kill me, it's out, it's out!!
1. The Beginning

Guardian from Above  
By: Silverstar  
  
Hello fellow Charmed lovers. Firstly, I have to say that this is my first Charmed fanfic (I mostly write anime) so I hope I've done it up to all of your standards...^^ Secondly, please review! Or email me at Silverstar81286@aol.com with comments if they aren't very nice. I don't do very well with criticism, so if you send me emails please be as nice as possible. Thanks, much appreciated. Alright, time for the fanfic. This will be my trial run to see if I should write more Charmed fics. Please enjoy!   
  
(PS- I've written the fic in the views of different characters. You'll know whose view it is because I'll write their name before it changes. Thanx)  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
*(PAIGE)*  
  
"Wow, it sure is windy out tonight," I said to myself as I slammed the door to my lime green Bug shut and started up the drive to the manner. I looked up to see that clouds had covered all the stars in the sky, but the full moon shone brightly. Shivering at the sight, I quickened my pace to the door and went inside hastily.   
  
"Hello y'all, I'm home." There was silence. "Hello?" Suddenly, a chill ran straight down my back. Knowing that something was terribly wrong, I felt for the light switch and fumbled in the dark for a few moments. Finally, I flicked it on and gasped at the sight. The house was a mess! A table was overthrown and books and papers from many of the shelves were everywhere. "Piper! Phoebe!" After taking one more glance around the room, I ran for the attic. As I ran upwards I could here noises coming from the top floor. Loud noises of fighting and messes that would have to be cleaned up later. Mentally side noting that we should talk about assigned demon clean up weeks, I rushed to the door and *SMACK*  
  
"Owwww..." I found myself on the ground with a lump on my head. The door was blocked from the inside. Not wasting any time, I gathered my energy and felt the familiar glow and tingling as I lifted off the floor in blue dust and orbed into the attic.  
  
Settling on the ground, I released my energy and found myself standing between an all out fight. An ugly blue demon with two horns on his head was standing on one side of the room throwing slime from his fingertips. Piper was out, on the floor, trying to get out of the slime that was hardening around her. Luckily, I had orbed in behind an overturned table and I hadn't been noticed yet. Phoebe was going all out with the demon, but she looked like she was tiring. I had to act quickly.   
  
"Slime!" I said loudly, holding my hand out and calling for the hardening goo that Piper was covered in. It lifted off her in blue sparkling lights and came towards me. Half way across the room, I shoved the energy away and threw it towards the blue demon. Phoebe, seeing what was coming, levitated away and landed next to Piper, helping her up. I ran up next to them and we watched as the goo hardened around Mr. Horn (which I officially named him). In a few moments he was totally hardened and crumbled into dust.  
  
"Ewww..." Piper shuddered. "That could have happened to me, eewhh!"  
  
"C'mon," Phoebe urged, dragging both of us across the attic. "Let's find out who that ugly dude was." There, on top of its pedestal sat The Book Of Shadows, untouched and undamaged.  
  
"Oh, Paige, good timing by the way," Piper congratulated, giving me a half hug before -"LEO!!!"  
  
"Owww...hey, no yelling next to my ears," I whined, rubbing them with my hands. "Remember, I just saved your butts." Piper gave me a smile of apology before Leo orbed in next to her and looked around.  
  
"What happened!? Are you three alright?" There Leo stood, jeans and a flannel shirt...it always amazed me that he could wear that outfit so many times and still not care about changing his style...And Piper hasn't gotten him to wear something new either! I looked over to see that those two had disappeared and I rolled my eyes. *sigh* It must be love.  
  
"Hey, where did those two go?" Phoebe asked. She was standing in front of the Book leafing through.  
  
"I don't know. One minute they were there, the next they were gone," I replied. However, two seconds after I said this Leo and Piper orbed in with bottled water for everyone.  
  
"Have you found the demon yet?" Leo asked, walking over to Phoebe and glancing at the Book. Apparently, Piper must have filled him in with the details when they were downstairs.   
  
"No, not yet," Phoebe replied, gratefully taking the water and stepping aside. Walking up next to Leo, I started flipping through the Book. Suddenly, a shimmer of blue caught my eye and I stopped.   
  
"Here he is, Mr. Horn," I said triumphantly before taking some water.  
  
"Hmmnnn...a Bluhonius," Leo stated. "A hired assassin that goes after witches in exchange for power."  
  
"But if Mr. Horn has survived this long, wouldn't he have more powers than that ugly slime trick? Wouldn't he be harder to defeat?" I asked.  
  
"Well, actually he must be given the power in order to survive. Without the power that he is given in exchange for killing witches he would be too weak to survive and he would die. I would think if he killed you three than he'd be given enough power to survive for many years before he'd have to kill again."  
  
"Well, this is fascinating, but I want to know who hired him and why," Phoebe demanded. "Could you go check with the Elders Leo and see if They know anything?"  
  
"Sure, but you three be careful. We don't know if another assassin will come...and if another does then he could come at any time." With that he gave Piper a quick kiss and disappeared into blue lights, orbing up to talk with the elders.  
  
"Okay," Piper declared. "Time to clean up the house!" *Sigh*  
  
"Oh, I've been meaning to talk to you guys about that," I said as we went over to clear the tables and chairs away from the attic door. "Do you think we could possibly discus the creation of a demon clean-up week system? We could each take turns every week?" I pulled the last chair away from the door and Piper opened it.  
  
"You know Paige," Phoebe stated. "It gets cleaned up quicker when we work together." They both smiled at me and I returned it by sticking out my tongue.  
  
"Both of you are no fun," I complained as they both laughed at me and we descended to the first floor.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
*(PIPER)*  
  
As I leaded the way downstairs I seriously thought about Paige's idea that we could take turns weekly. I remember the mess made downstairs before we hurriedly ran for the Book. As I rounded the corner of the stairs I sucked in a breath. The place was a complete disaster zone. Books, papers, pictures, and magazines were everywhere. Our table and chairs were overturned and there was a big pool of slime hardening on the couch.  
  
"Paige, orb that slime into the kitchen. We might be able to make a potion in case another demon of this sort shows up," I said as we finished walking down the stairs and into the living/family room.  
  
"Slime," Paige said, and the slime turned into blue lights and went into the kitchen. I quickly went in with Paige and got an old pan out so she could put the slime down. We both walked back into the living room to find Phoebe bent down over something.  
  
"Phoebe...what is -" I stopped short. On the floor was Gram's picture of us together...Prue, Phoebe, and me.  
  
"It's not ruined," Phoebe said, brushing the broken glass aside. "The glass just broke, that's all." I sighed loudly, trying to keep my composure, and bent down with Phoebe to help rescue the picture before the glass cut it. After it was over Phoebe put the picture back on the shelf where it belonged and went to get some dustpans and brooms.  
  
"I'm going to go work on the potion," I said, turning to Paige who seemed really uncomfortable. "Can you help Phoebe clean up?"  
  
"Sure," Paige replied as I walked into the kitchen, afraid of how I'd cope if anything like that turned up again during the clean up.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
*(PAIGE)*  
  
"Sure," I replied, watching as Piper quickly walked out of the room. "She just looked like she was about to break down," I whispered to myself. Then, turning around, I saw Phoebe returning with two brooms, two dustpans, and a trash bag.  
  
"Let's pile all the papers and things on the table so we can sort them tomorrow," she said, looking at her watch. "I'm tired and just want to get this over with." I looked at her for a moment, taking a broom and pan, and then smiled.  
  
"Hmmmmnnn," I mused. "I bet Cole is shimmering in for a visit tonight, isn't he Phoebe? C'mon, admit it." I saw her blush and she gave we a shove as she went to sweep up the glass. I laughed, and then walked towards the bookshelf, ready to clean. The time went by slowly. I set tables and chairs in their rightful places, I swept up all the glass and broken things that couldn't be repaired, and I gathered papers and books, arranging them neatly on the table. An hour after the attack Leo orbed in and we gathered in the kitchen.  
  
"Well, did you find anything out Leo?" Phoebe asked.  
  
"I spoke with the Elders," he replied, "And all They know is that there's a demon faction trying to take the place of the source. Things may be getting desperate for this group, and that's why they hired an assassin to attack. The Elders think that the leader may be attacking soon since his assassin failed."  
  
"Do you know who this guy is?" I asked.   
  
"They don't know," Leo replied. There was silence for a moment before Piper spoke up. "Well, here's the potion for your guys anyway, just in case. I also made one that imitates the slime power." She handed us each two labeled bottles. "Anyway, I'm sure this guy will probably send another assassin. When he does I'll just freeze him and we might be able to get some information out of him."  
  
"Alright, so we have a plan," Phoebe declared. "I'm going to bed. Everyone stay alert, and Leo...?"  
"Yes, I'll be here. Just yell if anything happens," he said, putting his arm around Piper.  
  
"I think I'll head up too," Piper said with mischief. "What about you Paige?"  
  
"I'm going to stay down here a while and organize some of the books and things. I can't sleep anyway knowing there might be an assassin in the house," I replied. I watched as all three went upstairs and sighed. The only reason those two felt safe enough to sleep was because they both had guys to keep them company. Shaking my head at the thought, I went into the living room and knelt down to organize. Worried and paranoid, I kept my potions in hand.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
*(PHOEBE)*  
  
I started upstairs with Leo and Piper behind me. Glancing back, I saw them walk into their room and shut the door. Poor Piper had really gotten emotional over that picture...I walked into my room and as I changed into my pajamas I wished that Cole would hurry up and shimmer in. Sitting down at my desk, I looked into the mirror. My spirits soared as I saw the familiar shimmer in the air and in a few seconds Cole was standing beside me. I sighed in joy and relief, and preceded to get up and give him a welcoming hug. I slipped my arms around him, and even though he was sweaty from being on the run, I gave him a long and passionate kiss. I did not want him to leave me again.  
  
"Hey," he whispered, pulling out of our embrace. "What's wrong?" I smiled at him, wondering how he could know my feelings just by looking into my eyes.  
  
"We were attacked by a Bluhonius. Someone's after us," I replied. "And the house is a wreck. We still haven't even started cleaning up the attic. We cleaned up the living room though, and I found the picture of Piper, Prue, and me together. The glass on the frame had broken. Piper took it pretty hard..."  
  
"But the picture wasn't ruined, was it?" he asked, frowning in concern.  
  
"No, it wasn't ruined," I answered. "But it brought back memories for both of us. We're both still adjusting to her not being around and to Paige becoming a part of our lives."  
  
"Well," Cole whispered. "Prue may be gone, but I'm sure she'll always be watching over this family. And since she can't act to protect you, I will." I lifted my head and met his lips with fire and passion. I felt his arms under me as he lifted me up and plopped me onto the bed.  
  
"I love you," I whispered as he lay down next to me.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
*(PAIGE)*  
  
There were millions of papers! What did those two want with all of these?! *sigh* Well, I couldn't sleep with the thought of an attack, so I set the potions on the table and started to sort through the never-ending stack. I had a pile for magazines, a pile for P3 papers, a pile for miscellaneous, and a pile for pictures. There seemed to be a picture album that had fallen apart. After gathering up all of the photos and talking the album, I sat down on the couch and started to go through them, putting them back into the album one at a time. It started with pictures of...Grams...and my mother...I felt the tears come to my eyes as I picked up a picture with my mother, grandmother, and...my father...I quickly placed it into its position in the album and continued to look through.   
  
"Why am I getting so choked up...?" I asked myself, and I knew the answer. I loved my parents more than anything, but I had never met or got to know my biological family. Piper and Phoebe were the only ones who had become a part of my life. It was like I had never met a part of me. I went through sections of Baby Phoebe and Baby Piper, and then there was another baby, pictures of a girl that I slightly recognized. I pulled a picture of the girl from my stack to find that in this picture she was a full-grown woman. This person had medium length dark brown hair, brown mysterious eyes, and the stance of someone with total confidence. Her baby pictures had looked familiar because I had seen her before. Shaking, I put the photo in with the others. It was Prue Halliwell...my sister. A shiver went down my back as I stared at the picture in wonder. What did Prue have that made her sisters fall to pieces when they were reminded of her? What had happened to make such a strong person lose her life? And how was I ever going to fill her void so that my sisters could live in peace. All of these questions and many more went through my head as I starred at the picture. An hour later I had returned the photo album to the condition it was usually kept in but I hadn't gotten Prue's face out of my mind. I set the album in my lap and glanced up at the clock. It was rounding on mid...night............  
********************  
  
The white clouds were moving by swiftly in the baby blue sky. A breeze blew by that caused my hair to float around me and then settle down at my sides. I closed my eyes as this breeze blew, and it reminded me of the shiver that had run down my back when I had looked at my sister's picture...I sat up suddenly and turned around. Behind me were rose bushes, and beyond that I couldn't see, for a white mist went in every direction. The breeze did not return, and a sense of peacefulness came over me. The sun was warm and the grass beneath my bear feet felt good. I then noticed that I was in a short white skirt and a pink V-neck blouse. After glancing around, I reached over and took a rose from the bush. Funny, there were no thorns. I smelt the aroma and breathed it in deeply. Smiling, I put the rose behind my ear. Suddenly, as I was about to sit down, a chilling breeze blew by again. A shiver went all the way down my back and the sun went behind a cloud. Turning around, I saw movement coming from the white mist. I stepped back as the shape turned into an image of a woman. Then, I gasped as she stepped out of the mist. Before me stood a dark haired girl with mysterious eyes dressed in a white robe...There stood Prue...my sister. I stood there in shock, the peaceful sense gone as she stared calmly at me. Finally, she spoke.  
  
"You're Paige, right? My sister?" she asked, tilting her head in a confident and friendly way.  
  
"Yeah, I'm Paige...and I know who you are...I...went to your funeral," I replied, giving her my most confident face. I had been a witch for almost a year now, but I was _not_ use to talking with the dead.  
  
"Yes..." she replied, looking upset for a moment. Then, she looked at me and glanced around. "Interesting choice for a dream," she told me, smiling at the rose in my hair.  
  
"What do you mean?" I asked, gaining more courage through time.  
  
"Grams has told me about going into the dreams of others," she replied. "When it occurs the person must have the deceased on their minds, and the dream shows the state that the person wants to live in. The rose stands for love, and the open field and sun for peacefulness and your want of a normal life. The mist is your wild side, which is witchcraft and the danger and surprise that you enjoy in life...I wonder what Piper and Phoebe's dreams would look like..." she drifted off, looking up at the sky. I saw pain and guilt on her face. The same look I had seen Piper have when she looked at that picture of Phoebe, Prue, and her. There was silence for a moment and then she looked at me with tears in her eyes. "I have a favor to ask of you," she said softly, the wind blowing her hair angelically around her face.  
  
"What is it?" I asked, still a little in shock of this meeting.  
  
"The Elders won't let Piper or Phoebe summon me," she said. "You've seen them summon Grams and Mom before, but I can not be summoned. The Elders will not allow me to watch them from up there, and I can only know how my sisters are through short messages from Grams." She stopped and looked me straight in the eyes. "That's why I need your help."  
  
"How can I help?" I asked, bewildered and excited at the same time.  
  
"I could only do this spell because I...was...a Charmed one and you are one also. Our powers allowed this to happen. The full moon helped as well. I waited until this night for I did not know if the connection between us was strong enough, and the full moon would have helped to connect our souls to meet. But, it looks like you have been thinking of me, for it has been easy to stay in contact and I am not slipping out of this dream." I blushed with embarrassment that she knew I had her on my mind and she continued. " I cannot contact Piper or Phoebe because of the Elders. They say that the loss is too close for them, and if I speak with them then they will not accept my...death." I heard how she said the word with denial, disgust, and embarrassment. "Grams will not tell me much, for she doesn't always have time to watch over you three. She was a powerful witch in her time and has much experience. She confers a lot with messengers from the Elders." She paused for a breath and looked up at the sky before continuing. The clouds were gone and a dark sky with stars and a shining full moon was in its place. Day had turned to night. "It is nearing morning, so I will hurry," she said quickly. "I would appreciate it if I could come in contact with you like this regularly to find out how Piper and Phoebe are doing. I miss them terribly...But I cannot see them. I think it is for my own good..."  
  
"I know," I said softly, stepping forward and putting my hand on her shoulder. "The Elders are right. I can see it in your eyes...You must accept your own death before you may appear as a ghost." She looked up sharply but I had a grip on her shoulder. "Don't be embarrassed," I said firmly. "It was your time...and it isn't like you failed. Your sisters are still alive and living wonderful lives. You didn't fail them." She looked at me with doubt and started to say something, but stopped. I didn't blame her. I felt the bond between us, for we were half sisters and shared a similar power...But she did not know me, and I knew very little of her. I dropped my hand and took a step back. The wind was getting cold.  
  
"My favor," she continued. " It may drain your strength somewhat, but that is why I will come on the full and half moons. They give us more power and it will not take a toll on you as much." I looked at Prue and saw the pain in her eyes. She was desperate to help and look after her sisters, even in death. She had done it all her life and couldn't stop now. "What do you say Paige?" she asked. "Will you do this for me?" The wind blew swiftly and I shivered in the breeze.   
  
"Yes," I said firmly. "I will help...but this isn't a good time for my strength to weaken. Someone is after us. An assassin was sent, but we defeated it." I looked at her and she smiled sadly.  
  
"Yes, there's always someone," she said softly. "I am sorry. I give you this now then." She held out her hand and in it was a white glowing light. "It is a piece of my soul. It will allow you to stay strong and will let me stay in contact with you with ease. You'll learn to summon me in your dreams as well, with this inside of you." I looked at her with caution and I saw her smile with encouragement. Taking a deep breath, I reached out my hand and timidly touched the light. My body felt like fire as part of her soul went into me. Prue was a fighter. That small part of her soul was so strong...When my head cleared I opened my eyes and saw her looking at me with surprise. She felt it too. I had become part of her, and she had become part of me as well. I felt her confidence and her love for her sisters. I knew when she felt my uncertainty of my role in the Halliwell family and when she felt my yearn for a love as strong as the love between Piper and Leo, as well as between Phoebe and Cole.  
  
Then, the ground started to shake and the stars started to fall.  
  
"What's happening?!" I yelled to Prue, who stood there with composure.  
  
"Morning is coming, and your body wants you to wake," she said softly. "We will be in touch. Please be careful and I wish you luck with this new enemy." With that the stars reached the ground and exploded.   
********************  
My eyes popped open to the gong of the clock. It was nine o'clock, and Piper stood in front of me.  
  
"Wha...?" I said, confused at where I was. The album was still in my lap and sunlight was filtering in through the window and onto me.  
  
"You fell asleep Paige," Piper said, putting her hand out to help me up. "I've been trying to wake you up for a few minutes. How long did you stay up last night?" I got to my feet and wobbled, almost collapsing, but holding my balance. "Paige, are you okay?" Piper said, concern in her voice. "Sit down," she demanded while pushing me to the couch again. My head was ringing and I felt really dizzy. I watched as she ran out of the room and into the kitchen.   
  
"My body must be getting use to the soul..." I whispered, putting my hand to my head. "I would be a lot weaker than this...but when I was about to collapse I felt that confidence...from Prue..." I sat back in the couch and waited for my headache to go away while I contemplated these thoughts. Hearing something, I opened my eyes and saw Leo bent down in front of me. Piper was standing next to him, holding a glass of water and some aspirin.  
  
"Here, take this," she said, handing them to me. I obeyed, wanting my massive headache to leave.  
  
"Paige, tell me what's wrong," Leo said, putting his hand on my forehead. "Did you get hurt last night?"  
  
"Uh...no," I replied while handing my glass back to Piper. "I did knock my head on the door, but the bump went away..." I felt Leo's hand trace my forehead, but as I said the bump had disappeared. "I just felt a little dizzy," I told him, waving his arm away. "I'm fine, don't worry about me." I saw their concern but was determined to not worry them...or was that Prue? I shivered at the thought and started to rise to my feet. Leo and Piper both reached out to help me up, but when I was on my feet I waved their arms away. "Don't worry about me," I said again, more firmly. "Anyway, we should be concentrating on the demon that should be attacking." I saw recognition flash across Piper's face and she took a step towards Leo and held on to his shoulder.  
  
"Wow Paige," she said in an astonished voice. "At that exact moment...with your body language and tone and all...you sounded just like Prue." I stared at her for a moment and blushed.  
  
"Sorry," I said softly before turning and heading for the kitchen. Piper and Leo followed and when I sat down at the table they sat down right in front of me. "Could you please pass a bagel?" I asked as I reached for the creme cheese. Piper complied but both Leo and she kept their eyes on me.  
  
"Paige, what's wrong?" Piper asked. "Is there something you're not telling us?" I looked up from my bagel and gazed at both of them. Finally, I gave them a smile and sighed.   
  
"No, nothing's wrong," I said, giving them a look of apology. "I'm just tired, that's all."   
  
"Okay," Piper replied. "But if something were wrong, you would tell us?" I nodded and we left it at that. Wow, Prue sure was a strong one. I realized that she had given me part of her soul in order for me to be stronger, but if I wasn't careful she'd take over my actions with out me realizing it. Shaking my head I continued to eat.   
  
"Hopefully this food will reenergize me," I said to myself while glancing up to see Leo reading the paper and Piper doing dishes. I hope it does...I need all my strength.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
*(PHOEBE)*  
  
Opening my eyes, I saw that Cole was leaning over me.  
  
"Good morning," I said as he leaned down to give me a kiss.  
  
"Good morning," he replied, holding his hand out and helping me out of bed. "Everyone else is already up," he said. "I'm getting in the shower really quick." With that, he shimmered out and the water started to run. Oh, and boy did he need a shower! Running from bounty hunters sure does make a person sweaty and dirty. Ewhhhhh.. Sighing to myself, I quickly got dressed and brushed my hair. When I was finished Cole shimmered back in with his hair wet, but at least he was clean. I gave him a hug and then we started downstairs. To our surprise, as we started down the staircase Paige was coming up...Dressed in the same clothes she had on yesterday.  
  
"Hey," she said with surprise. "I'm just going to change." We let her pass and I went quickly into the kitchen, Cole following.  
  
"What's wrong with Paige?" I asked, walking up to Piper as she turned to face me. "She was in the same clothes as she was yesterday. Was she attacked? What happened?"  
  
"Calm down," Piper said in her way that makes you think everything will be fine. I hadn't heard her use that tone since Prue was alive and she was the middle sister. "She just fell asleep down here last night while she was putting pictures back in the album. She did wake up with a headache and feeling a little dizzy, but that could have been from her sleeping position or from the fight yesterday disorientating her." I looked at Leo and he nodded his head. Then, glancing at Cole, I sighed and sat down at the table.  
  
"I'm sorry," I told Piper as she sat down in front of me. "I guess it's just the stress of waiting for another attack." She put her hand in mine and held it for assurance, yet a moment later she let go and I looked up.  
  
"It's okay, we're all stressed. That might have been why Paige felt sick this morning. Just eat something and you'll feel better." I shook my head and Cole sat down next to me and reached for two bagels, one for each of us. As I ate I realized that Leo was reading the paper, Piper was doing the dishes, and Paige was late coming downstairs...we were still in our normal routine. I was finishing up when I heard Paige coming down the stairs and turn into the living room. After finishing my breakfast I got up, took my plate as well as Cole's, and put them in the dishwasher. Then, to my surprise, Cole took me aside into the hall.  
  
"What's wrong?" I asked, seeing distress and worry in his features.  
  
"I've been here too long," he replied, giving me a hug. I put my arms around him and knew what was coming next. "I can feel the bounty hunters getting closer, and they will attack very soon. I don't want you to be in any more danger than necessary." I looked up into his eyes and saw his agony. He hated to leave when a demon was going to attack, but he had no choice. He bent down and gave me a light and pleasant kiss before stepping back and shimmering out before he could change his mind. Oh, I hated when he did this...Never knowing if he'd come back to me, never knowing if he was okay...*sigh* Gaining my composure, I quickly walked into the living room to see Paige picking up her potions from the table and putting them into her pocket. I watched as she started to pace around the room, restless, just like...Prue use to do.  
  
"Are you alright," I asked, walking in and sitting on the arm of the couch. She stopped suddenly, like she hadn't realized she was pacing, and looked over at me.  
  
"Yeah," she finally said with a sigh. "I'm okay." I could tell she still wasn't feeling great, but I didn't say anything. I probably didn't look too great either. "Are you okay?" she asked. She had seen the worry and sorrow on my face, just as I had thought.  
  
"Cole had to leave," I answered, and that was enough for her to understand.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
*(PAIGE)*  
  
I looked at Phoebe with concern and understanding. It was hard for her to not know where Cole was and to not know if he was safe or not. I gave her a reassuring smile and opened my mouth to comfort her when there I was interrupted by a crash from the kitchen. A minute later Piper and Leo ran into the room, Piper leaning on him for support. Running after them came a human-looking demon dressed in black with a knife in his hand. Throwing his other hand outward, a strong wind came and knocked all of us off our feet. No, I had to get up! Shaking off the twisted ankle that I had gotten as I tumbled through the air and into the wall, I leaped to my feet and called for the knife.  
  
"Knife!" I yelled, holding my hand out and watching as it materialized into my hand. Oh boy, now the demon had his eyes on me. I quickly surveyed the room. Piper was out and Leo was bending over Phoebe who had smashed into the stairs at a nasty angle. Quickly, I threw the knife into the demon's leg. "Piper, do it now!" I yelled as the demon fell to his knee and attempted to pull out the knife. I looked over to see Piper struggle to sit up. Finally, she seemed to understand what was going on and threw out her hands just as the demon had succeeded in pulling out the blade from his wounded leg. The assassin froze in mid stance and all was quiet. I limped over to Piper and sat down next to her. She had a knife wound in her side and she was between consciousness and unconsciousness. "Leo!" I called and he was there in a second and started to heal her before she passed out and the demon unfroze. I looked behind us to see Phoebe on the floor, healed but just dazed. I stood up to go help her, but the confidence and urge to fight from Prue had withdrawn after the battle, and I fell to the floor.   
  
"Paige!" Phoebe exclaimed as I fell to my knees. She swiftly got up and came to my side.   
  
"It's okay," I insisted while I sat down on the floor, my ankle in front of me. "I think I just twisted my ankle." Phoebe and I looked over to see Piper sitting up and concentrating to keep the demon frozen. Then, Leo and Phoebe switched places and Leo went to work healing my ankle. Phoebe helped Piper up and with Piper's potions in hand, they walked over to the demon. Leo finished with me and held out his hand. "Thanks Leo," I said as he helped me to my feet.  
  
"No problem," he replied, handing me my potions that had luckily slipped out of my pocket before I smashed into the wall. Phoebe had had hers in her hand and they were laying broken and unusable on the floor.   
  
TO BE CONTINUED...  
  
(I hope you enjoyed it! There's more to come!) 


	2. Enemy Found Out

Guardian from Above   
Part Two  
By: Silverstar  
  
Hello everyone! I want to thank all of you for reviewing and especially Trunks Saotome and fairies_dust for emailing me when the site was down. Thanks a lot! Oh, and some of you noticed that most of the story is in Paige's point of view. That is because I'm focusing around her and her growing relationship and understanding with Prue. I have put Piper and Phoebe's points of views in only so all of you will know how they feel at certain parts in the story. All right, I hope you enjoy the second part. Please review!  
  
Oh, and I forgot to put a disclaimer on the last entry so this is for both parts.  
Disclaimer: I do not own Charmed or any of the characters of the show. So mote it be  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
*(PIPER)*  
  
Uhhhg... I slowly opened my eyes and looked up to see Leo kneeling above me. He caressed my cheek with his hand for a moment before getting up and disappearing from my sight. I shook my head slowly as I realized that I was fully healed and that the freeze on the demon was losing power. Concentrating at once, the freeze was quickly put back into place and I relaxed a little. I struggled to sit up and then an arm was offered down to me. I gladly took it and gave Phoebe a smile as she helped me to my feet. Remembering the demon once again, I pulled out my potions and took hold of Phoebe's hand. We confidently walked towards the demon, Paige and Leo behind us for back up.  
  
"Can you unfreeze his head?" Phoebe asked, giving me a slide glance while keeping one eye on the frozen demon.  
  
"I'll try," I stated while giving the potions to Phoebe and gathering my strength. With a twitch of my hand and one eye kept on the victim I released his head from the freeze and held his body in place. The demon looked about with a dazed and confused expression for a few moments before realizing that he couldn't move his body. He then went wild, thrashing his head every which way and yelling at the top of his lungs. Demons did _not_ like to feel helpless...yet this one was. Paige walked up next to Phoebe on my left and Leo put his arm around me from the right. We would do whatever it took to get the information we wanted out of this demon.  
  
"You could start by giving us your name," Phoebe demanded in a voice that made the demon fall silent.  
  
"Never!" he screeched and ended his sneer by spitting at us...But Paige had a few surprises down her sleeve. She mentally called for the spit and threw it back into the demon's face.  
  
"We are in charge here mister and you _will_ answer all of our questions!" she demanded in a manner that I had never seen her use. I twitched my head back to see the demon's response and he fell silent but kept a proud and determined face. Meanwhile, I struggled to keep the freeze together and mentally hoped that I could just blow him up soon and rest. Leo tightened his grip around me, sensing my frustration.  
  
"I can see you think that you will get away," I said softly, yet sternly, to the demon dressed in black. "But you _will_ not until you have answered our questions. Hmmmnnn...Not persuaded yet?" With that I took my left hand, flicked it forward, and blew up all the hairs on his head. He looked up stunned and I saw Phoebe and Paige smile at the sight of the bald demon trying to see where his hair had gone. "Well," I mused. "Let's just say that that can just as easily happen to every other part of your body, and that I can make it _very_ painful." I eyed the demon with a heartless and merciless glare, and saw a glimpse of fear and uncertainty in his features.  
  
"So how about your name?" Phoebe once again demanded. I twitched my hand as a warning and he reluctantly replied.  
  
"My name is Falfar," he sneered, giving all of us a sinister and malicious look.  
  
"Well, *Falfar*," Phoebe sneered back, "How about telling us who sent you?" The demon now known as Falfar looked at Phoebe and I could tell he was about to spit again.  
  
"Not one move unless I tell you!" I demanded, twitching my right hand and blowing up his black tie. He held still but did not answer. At this point I was getting very tired, but I tried my best to keep a stern and strong countenance. This was when Paige did the unexpected.  
  
"Knife!" she yelled out, calling for the weapon that was in the demons frozen hand and then holding it with her powers up at his neck. "Answer her Fal or else you _will_ die very slowly and painfully, just as my sister over there has already warned you."  
  
"How do I know I will be set free after the information is given?" he asked quietly. I smiled, knowing that he would tell us what we wanted with some persuasion.   
  
"That's just a chance you are going to have to take!" Paige replied in an angry and fearful tone. I glanced over at her to see that she held her arm and hand out straight and non-moving to keep the knife at Falfar's throat.  
  
"Tell us who sent you!" Phoebe demanded again, eying Falfar with distrust. He hesitated and I couldn't keep the freeze up much longer, so I twitched my hand and blew up one of his fingers. He yelled out in pain but fell silent when I lifted my right hand towards him.  
  
"Okay, I'll tell you!" he screeched. "Please, just don't hurt me." I lowered my hand an inch and nodded at him. This was when he looked at Phoebe, the only one who couldn't hurt him, and started to talk. "As I said, my name is Falfar and I was hired by the mistress demon Dalei to slay the Charmed Ones," he said with the most dignity possible.  
  
"And who is this Dalei?" Phoebe asked. She had taken the role of questioner since Paige and I were concentrating with our powers and trying to keep them in control. Actually...Paige looked pretty confident and worry-free over there...an expression I knew all too well.  
  
"Dalei is the most powerful and beautiful mistress demon who..." He hesitated and as I was about to again blow another finger off Paige pushed the knife in so his neck started to bleed. "Okay, okay!" he exclaimed franticly. "She is the most powerful mistress demon who seeks the throne of Queen. She wants *you three* _dead_ in order to gain favor with the all High and Powerful Source. She _will_ become His Queen when she has destroyed the Charmed Ones, or captured them for Him." With this he laughed at us all and looked straight into all of our eyes. "There is nothing you can do even with this information. She will come for you one by one when you least expect it...She will be triumphant!" With this I had had enough. Apparently, so had Paige and Phoebe, for they were shaking with hatred. At the same moment Paige shoved the knife into Falfar's throat, Phoebe threw one of her potions, and I blew him to pieces. The knife fell to the floor covered in the demon's blood.   
  
"That guy got on my nerves!" Phoebe proclaimed and Paige nodded at her. I tried to nod as well, but dizziness over-swept me and I fell into Leo's arms and sank to the floor. This conversation had gone on far longer than my powers were able to hold.  
  
"Piper!" I heard Leo say as the outline of his face became fuzzy and darkness surrounded me. My last thought was that this was going to be a long and terribly difficult battle. I wish Prue were here to help me through it...  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
*(PAIGE)*  
  
The knife fell with a plang and my head was swimming. What had I just done? Sure, Piper was known to get angry at demons and blow them up and such, and I don't blame her. They are evil creatures that are alive to kill us and hurt others. And I know it was getting to Phoebe because she has issues with the Source and how He is after Cole...But what did I just do? I had never...ever spoken that fiercely to anyone, and I had never been able to use my powers to hold an object in place like that. The adrenalin was still pumping through my body and I stared at the knife in which I had used my powers on...Why were my powers so much stronger? I didn't feel like myself...Were my powers developing because Prue's soul was linked with mine, and she could move things with her mind as well? This whole soul-bonding thing was becoming a nuisance. I didn't even understand myself half the time and now I had Prue's emotions mixed in with mine...*sigh*   
  
I heard Phoebe say something to me about the demon and nodded. I was about to go and pick up the knife when I heard Piper gasp for air and I turned to her. She fell into Leo's arms and as he lay her on the floor she closed her eyes and passed out. Phoebe and I ran over to see what was wrong and bent down next to Leo.  
  
"What's wrong Leo?" Phoebe asked. "What happened to her?" Leo put his hands over her head and the familiar yellow glow was emitted from them. After a few seconds he sighed in relief.  
  
"She'll be fine," he said and gave us both a reassuring smile. "Piper just used more of her power than she had. I don't think she's ever held a freeze that long while concentrating to keep the demon's head unfrozen and blowing things up. She just passed out...Her body's way of letting her recover her strength." I put my hand on Piper's forehead and felt it warm from the battle. Mine was like that as well. And suddenly, I realized how worn and tired I was. The adrenalin was gone and I was myself again. I faltered as I tried to get up and Phoebe gave me her hand.  
  
"Nice trick with the knife Paige," she said with a smile. "When did you learn how to do that?"  
  
"I don't know," I replied as I got to my feet. She saw my uneasiness, so as Leo carried Piper to the couch, she helped me to a chair. "Wow," I said after I sat down. "I didn't realize how exhausted I was until now." Phoebe looked at me with concern and curiosity, but I looked towards Leo and ignored her stare.  
  
"Well, now we know whom we're up against," Phoebe said, and Leo nodded. "Do you think you could go check with the Elders and find out all you can about this Dalei?"  
  
"I don't know if I should leave you guys right now," Leo said with concern in his voice. "Piper's down, Paige is worn, and you won't have much of a chance if another demon attacks."  
  
"We'll be fine," I said suddenly. He looked at me with uncertainty. "This Falfar guy just died, so it will take a while before Dalei finds out. We have a few hours at the least before we have to worry." Leo looked at Phoebe, and she nodded, so he consented. After leaning down to kiss Piper on the forehead he orbed out.   
  
"All right sister, we have work to do," Phoebe said as she pulled me from my chair.   
  
"What about Piper? We can't leave her alone in here," I replied, looking at my fainted sister.  
  
"Well, I'm going to go get The Book Of Shadows," Phoebe told me as she headed up the stairs. "I'll be right back down. You get that knife and put it in the kitchen. We're going to want to make a potion with the blood...maybe three times as powerful as Piper's blasts. It might work on Dalei." With that Phoebe disappeared upstairs and I went to pick up the knife. I looked at it sitting in my palm and realized how deadly it was. I could feel the dark energy radiating off of it, for many demons put spells on these to make them more powerful and lethal. Shivering, and taking one last look at Piper, I went into the kitchen.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
*(PHOEBE)*  
  
The big Book in hands, I hurried downstairs and into the living room. After checking on Piper, I pulled a blanket over her and went into the kitchen. There I found Paige surrounded by herbs and pots, making a vanquishing potion that we had made numerous times during our career as witches. This time I saw her putting in extra amounts of everything for a more powerful effect. It seemed to be working, for as I sat down and opened The Book to search for Dalei I heard an explosion and looked up to see Paige waving smoke out of her face and coughing.  
  
"I think you're doing it right," I suggested, giving her a smile. This was one of those times when I was glad that I wasn't a potions expert and that I was good with The Book.  
  
"Thanks," she said sarcastically before returning to her herbs and boiling potions. I looked at her and thought that she looked so different now then when we were confronting the demon. During the battle she had been surrounded with an air of superiority, confidence, and determination that I had never seen her portray. It was almost as if...No, what am I thinking? I have a demon to look up anyways. With that, I continued to flip through The Book. A few minutes went by until I found her: Dalei, most feared mistress of the underworld.  
  
"Look here Paige," I said as I started to read and she walked over. "Dalei, an evil mistress who allies herself with the most powerful evil. Once she is bind to a husband she must stay with him for a period of one thousand years, and may not leave him even in his death. If her husband happens to die before the one thousand years are up then she is put into a state or rest next to His tomb and is guarded by her most trustworthy offspring."  
  
"Well, it sounds like her period of a thousand years is up and she's thinking that the Source will be the best choice for her next husband." I nodded and leaned over to show Paige the picture of her. A tall and young woman looked at us from the pages of the book with waist length black hair and purple eyes.   
  
"It also says here that she will confront each chosen husband and she must complete the task he assigns before she gains his heart...Well, I think she's been in her state of rest too long. These demons she's been sending won't be able to hurt us," I said, looking up at Paige for her opinion.  
  
"But they will weaken us." I turned to see Piper standing in the doorway. She looked weary, but I also got the impression that her strength was returning.  
  
"Piper!" I reprimanded. "You should be lying down." I helped her into a seat and sat down across from her.   
  
"Don't worry about me Phoebe, I just overdid myself a little. Besides, with Paige's potions exploding I woke up, and I couldn't resist not listening to what you found on Dalei."  
  
"Speaking of potions, do you think you could check on mine?" Paige asked while getting up and walking over to the stove. "Make sure I did them right?" Piper nodded and she was once again active in the kitchen with Paige as her student. I sighed, jealous of their connection while working together...Cooking just never came too easily for me. As they worked I starred at the picture of Dalei and wondered about her life. What kind of person could live the life of a mistress, and then after doing everything for Him, lying in a state of rest when He was dead until the time came for her to find another...Only evil and sinister creatures could live such a life. I know I'd die of heartache if I lived like that, never having the love of Cole or my sisters. At the very thought of him I felt a breeze and he shimmered into the room right next to me.   
  
"Cole!" I happily exclaimed as I leaped from my chair and into his arms. He returned the hug with affection and then pulled me away.  
  
"I can see you three are making potions. Which demon are we after?" he inquired. I smiled at his use of the word 'we.' It was his way of telling me that he was in this just as much as my sisters and I were. It was also his way of telling me that he was afraid for my safety and he wanted to stay near by. I did not mind that at all.  
  
"We're after a mistress demon named Dalei," Page said, coming up to us. "Know anything about her?" she said with contempt. I looked at Paige with confusion. I thought she had gotten over all the bad feelings she had for Cole's demon side. Apparently, I was wrong, for she didn't look too happy to see him.  
  
"I've heard of her," he replied. "But I've never seen her myself. She hasn't been active for the span of my lifetime." I stared in shock as Paige looked towards the ground and then walked out of the room.  
  
"What was _that_ all about?!" I asked Piper while putting my arm around Cole's waist.  
  
"I have no idea," Piper responded. "She may still be nervous from the battle though..." I didn't buy Piper's attempt to understand Paige's actions and I don't think she herself bought them either. Paige was anything but nervous in that battle. "I'll talk to her if you want," Piper finally said to me after a moment of silence.  
  
"Thanks," I said with relief as Piper took the potions off the stove to cool and I proceeded to fill Cole in on the happenings of the day.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
*(PAIGE)*  
  
I finally felt like myself again, and I was grateful. I guess Prue never did much potion cooking with Piper, for although I was tired, I didn't feel her soul as much now...as I had during the battle. And I was glad for it. I liked my own head with my own thoughts and feelings. This was what I was thinking when Cole shimmered into the room. All of the sudden I had a rush of emotions. My distrust and wariness of him that I had suppressed and gotten over came rushing to the surface. I knew Prue was influencing my thoughts without meaning to, and I tried to control myself, but it didn't work. I looked at Cole with an expression that must have been scorn and dislike before approaching him. I tried to stop, but the emotions were too much to bear.   
  
"We're after a mistress demon named Dalei," I said, while walking up to Cole and Phoebe. "Know anything about her?" This I said this with contempt and sarcasm...I couldn't believe I had just acted like that!  
  
"I've heard of her," Cole replied. "But I've never seen her myself. She hasn't been active for the span of my lifetime." He looked at me with a confused expression and Phoebe had one of shock on her face. I couldn't face them now! Not after what I had just said to Cole! I looked down at the ground and tried to take control of myself. When I was confident that I would have no more outbursts I turned around and walked out of the room.  
  
"Why me?!..." I mumbled to myself as I went over to the window and sat on the sill. "Why did she pick me?!" I muttered, referring to Prue.  
  
"Who picked you for what?" I jumped with surprise and turned around to see Piper standing right behind me.  
  
"Oh...No one," I said quickly while getting up and walking across the room. She followed, just as I thought she would, and I sat down on the couch. Piper took a seat on the table in front of me and looked into my eyes. I was afraid of what she would see there, so I looked down at the floor and said nothing.   
  
"Paige," Piper said with insistence and concern. I looked up at her and she put her hand on my shoulder. The touch of my sister who cared for me deeply relaxed me, and I kept silent to hear what she wanted. "Phoebe and I are worried about you. You haven't been acting yourself lately...Is there something the matter? Something that is bothering you? You must know that Phoebe and I are both here if you want to talk." I smiled at her and motioned for her to sit next to me. She did so.  
  
"I'm sorry for how I've been acting...But it's like I can't control it. I didn't mean to be unkind to Cole...I tried to stop myself..."I said, looking at her to see if she understood.  
  
"Well, if you don't want to tell me what's wrong that's okay...I understand you taking it out on the demons, and Cole is a half demon...Maybe your subconscious took over."  
  
"Yeah, that must be it," I replied.  
  
"Well, if you want to talk you know I'm here." I nodded and she stood up. "I'm going to go finish those potions." And with that she was gone from the room and I was alone. I shoved down the desire to follow, for I didn't think I wanted to. That was Prue. The first thing I wanted to do was calm down and then apologize to Cole and Phoebe. I needed to do that before anything else.  
  
A few moments passed before I composed myself, and I was about to go back into the kitchen. This was when the white and blue lights formed in front of me, and Leo orbed in.  
  
"Hey Leo," I greeted.  
  
"Hi. Did you girls find anything in The Book Of Shadows?" he asked.  
  
"Yeah, there was a whole page on her. Did the elders know anything?"  
  
"Yeah, C'mon, I better tell all of you together." With a sigh and a mental shove towards the kitchen, I followed Leo towards Cole and my sisters. When I walked in to the kitchen a few seconds after him he was standing with Piper over The Book, Phoebe was pouring the potions into three different jars, and Cole was standing by her side. No one noticed me, for they were paying attention to Leo. At the moment, I liked it that way.  
  
"What did you find out?" Piper asked. Leo looked worried and it was making Piper nervous.  
  
"Well, it turns out that Dalei isn't just an evil mistress. She's a witch gone bad."  
  
"A what?" Phoebe asked, confused yet alarmed.  
  
"Well, it was 5 thousand years ago when a little girl named Danielle was being taught the beginnings of witchcraft by her mother. Through a freak accident her parents were killed and she was taken over by an evil mistress of the underworld. Then she was turned into what she is today. Good witches tried everything to get her back, but she was taken at the young age of 6 and all of her memories of that period are lost."  
  
"So why does her background make a difference?" Piper asked calmly.  
  
"Well, because she used good magic as a child it stayed with her and combined with the dark magic that she controls now. This meaning that she is one of the most powerful demons alive." We starred at Leo in shock for a few moments before Phoebe spoke up.  
  
"If she is as powerful as you say, why didn't she come after us herself?" she asked.  
  
"Well," Leo replied. "The Elders just informed me that Dalei awoke only one week ago. She is still recovering her strength and is sending lower demons after you three until she has recovered her full power. Then, I'm afraid she'll probably come after you herself." I had stayed quiet until this point, but I had to ask one question.  
  
"How long until she has recovered her full power?" I questioned. Cole and my sisters looked at me and then back at Leo, waiting for an answer.  
  
"I'd give her 2 or three weeks," he replied. "She has been in a state or rest for a thousand years after all."  
  
"Until then," I stated. "We're going to be under attack all the time. We don't know when she'll send another demon after us."  
  
"That's right," Leo replied. "Which is why you have to be extra careful. You shouldn't go anywhere alone or be without some potions"  
  
"The next few weeks are going to be hell," Phoebe sighed, sinking into Cole's arms and resting her head on his shoulder. I couldn't agree more.  
  
TO BE CONTINUED...  
  
(Up next, Paige's apology to Phoebe and a confrontation with Cole...) 


	3. Another Visit

Guardian from Above  
Part Three  
By: Silverstar  
  
Hello again. I want to thank everyone who has reviewed or read this fic. I have an idea of where it is going, but I'm not sure how long it will be. Please be patient with me, this is my 1st Charmed fic and I'm trying my best. Thanks to you all again.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't owned Charmed, or any of the characters. Please don't sue me. ^_^  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
*(PAIGE)*  
  
I sat down on my bed with a sigh. In my hands were 4 different potions, and there were more all around my room. Ever since the news of Dalei, the kitchen had been a potion factory. You couldn't walk two steps in the house without seeing a colorful bottle, and every day I found more in my purse, courtesy of Piper. The past three days have seemed endless. Demons have attacked us almost every night, and one even attacked Piper at P3. Luckily, no one had been around and her explosion power had been enough to defeat it. After this occurrence Piper urged Phoebe and me to take some time off work, so I've taken next week off. Phoebe consented to doing all her work at home and letting Leo turn it in for her. I think she is the better for it too, especially with her boss being such a jerk. She's also been able to spend more time with Cole...Whom, by the way, I haven't apologized to yet. Before I apologize to both of them I want to be sure that Prue won't get the best of me again. I remember her saying that I could learn to summon her in my dreams, so I'm going to try it tonight.  
  
"Okay Prue, we need to have a little chat," I said with determination. I lay down on the bed and held a picture of her in front of me. I allowed my mind to fill with Prue's image and felt for the part of my soul that belonged to her. Then, I set the picture down and closed my eyes. With the all-time-of-the-night attacks, and the stress of trying to figure out where Dalei was, I was extremely tired and needed only a few moments before I fell asleep.  
********************  
  
A blast of cold air hit my face, and I stirred. It hit me again, but instead of covering my face, I laid there. The chilly air felt refreshing and summed up the mood I was in...Angry and fearful. I lay there a while before opening my eyes and looking around. I was in the same field as before, only now I was in a white dress and the sun was setting. It was beautiful. I watched the sun for a few minutes before remembering my mission. I had to speak with Prue, and I had to do it fast before too much of my strength was lost.  
  
"Prue! Prue! I need to speak with you now!" I yelled out as I searched the landscape with my eyes. In a few moments I saw movement coming from the white mist and Prue appeared. She looked me up and down, and then came rushing to my side.  
  
"Are you alright?" she asked franticly. "You're wearing a white gown...What's wrong? What kind of danger are you in? Are the others okay?" I looked at Prue with caution as she took my hand and looked into my eyes, searching for the answers. "I can feel the stress you're under..."  
  
"Hold on a minute," I demanded, pulling away from her and taking a step back. "What's wrong with me wearing a white gown in my dream?" She looked at me with surprise, but then spoke.  
  
"A white dress symbolizes angels. This means that death is near, or you think it is, and that you fear for your life." I looked at her and then realized that I did feel those things. She must've felt it when I realized this, for she stepped forward and embraced me. "Paige...I don't know you very well, but I have been able to feel your emotions through the connection in our souls. I feel closer to you even though we have only spoken twice. Please, tell me what is wrong." I stood in shock for a moment before returning the hug, and breaking away.  
  
"I'll tell you what is wrong!" I said fiercely and with passion. Here was my chance to tell her what I came to say. "The demon Dalei has been after us for the past five days, and demonic attacks are happening 24/7! I barely have time to cope with this, because you are in my head all the time! I can feel your personality taking control of me, and I can't stop it! Because of you I made a mean remark to Cole, and I haven't been able to face Phoebe since. I want to apologize, but I feel your anger towards him surface every time he is in the room, and I don't trust myself to open my mouth. I can't think, because I don't know if it's me or you..." I slowed down and took a deep breath. All this time Prue had listened with concern, and although she looked a little shocked at the outburst, she looked like she understood.  
  
"I'm...so sorry..." she whispered, casting her eyes down. "It's just that I never got over those feelings for Cole..." I looked at her and smiled a little.  
  
"I had the same feelings when I found out he was a demon." She looked up with surprise and I nodded. "But I've gotten over them. Although I may still be a little wary of him, I've seen how happy he makes Phoebe, and I know he would do anything to protect her. You have to believe me when I say that Cole is good for Phoebe, and that he's a good and decent man. He would do anything for her, or any of the Halliwells. You have to look beyond his past and think about his future...His future with Phoebe." As I finished this little speech Prue raised her eyes and looked at me. She felt my trust and genuineness and I felt her acceptance and submission.  
  
"You're right," she said at last. "I've held this grudge too long. I've known in my heart for a while now that he'd do nothing to harm her...But I held on to that feeling of distrust because I didn't want to let go of who I was when I died..." I smiled at her and she returned the favor. "I'm really sorry about the mess I've caused," she said at last. "If you want, I will disconnect our souls and I will not bother you again." I starred at her in shock and shook my head as I rushed forward and put my hands on her shoulders.  
  
"Prue...no..." I whispered, shaking my head as she looked up at me. "I'm just getting to know you...my sister. You can't just leave...Not with the demon attacks and all. I feel your determination inside of me, and it helps me to be strong. I want to get to know you..." I finished and she continued to look at me. Then, she gently picked up my hands and placed them back down at my sides.  
  
"I will do this:" she said in a voice that seemed to portray that she had things under control. "I will extract most of the portion of my soul from you, but I will leave a small fraction within you. This way, you may feel my emotions, but you will be able to resist them. With this you will still be able to contact me, but you will probably be weaker after you wake up. It took you a few hours to recover before, but now it may take you up to a day. Are you willing to do this?" I smiled and shook my head.  
  
"Yes, thank you," I replied. "I think it will work best that way."  
  
"Alright, hold out your hand," she ordered. I did so and then I closed my eyes as she touched her fingertips to mine. A warm energy flowed from me to her, and I felt her hold on me from within weaken. When she let go I fell to the floor and took a few breaths. I opened my eyes to find that Prue was kneeling in front of me. I smiled, for I felt like myself again. She smiled too. "Truthfully, I wanted to do this too," she said to me. "Mom and Grams have been asking me why I've been acting so strange lately...You were in me as well. We are two very different people."  
  
"Yes," I agreed. "But we are similar in some points." She nodded and I situated myself into a comfortable sitting position.  
  
"So, tell me of Piper and Phoebe...and Leo too! How are they all?" she asked with eagerness. I smiled and thought of my family.  
  
"Everyone is doing great," I replied. "P3 is still up and running, and Piper is very happy. She and Leo really want to have a baby, but because of the Source and the demons always attacking, Piper has said no. She wants to wait until it is safer before she brings a child into the world." Prue smiled and shook her head.  
  
"That's just like Piper."  
  
"Phoebe finally got a job..." Prue starred at me with her mouth open, in complete shock.  
  
"Yeah, I know," I laughed. "She's working for a local newspaper writing the advice column. There is a big story on how she got the job...and of course it revolves around a demonic attack, but I won't get into that now. She's very happy. Cole is still on the run from bounty hunters, but he usually shows up around the house every other day or so. I think he misses Phoebe too much to stay away longer."  
  
"What about Deryl?" Prue asked when I had kept silent for a few minutes.  
  
"Deryl is still Deryl," I replied. "He helps me sometimes with work, and calls us whenever he thinks something magical has taken place. He's still wigged out about the magic, but he worries for us when he knows there's something wrong."  
  
"What do you mean he helps you with work?" Prue asked. "What do you do?"  
  
"I'm a social worker," I said, but then shook my head. "Let me rephrase that. I'm a social worker assistant. My boss hasn't promoted me to social worker yet, but I will be promoted someday." I nodded with confidence and Prue laughed.   
  
"With that confidence I'm sure you will." I laughed too, but suddenly the ground started to shake. "Oh, your body wants to wake up!" Prue yelled as she jumped to her feet. I followed suit. "I have to release you, it could be a demonic attack. Good luck Paige," she said and gave me a hug.  
  
"Thanks," I replied before Prue disappeared and I closed my eyes.  
********************  
  
I opened my eyes and jotted upwards. There was a crash from down stairs. Grabbing for the potions that I had laid on my dresser, I ran out my door and towards the commotion. As I rounded the bend in the stairs I saw an energy ball coming right for me.  
  
"Paige!" Piper warned before jumping out of the way of another thrown at her. I didn't need the warning. I had already gathered what little strength I had and orbed into the safety of the kitchen. When I looked around I saw Phoebe on the ground with Cole beside her.  
  
"LEO!!!" I shouted before running back to the battle. I heard the angelic chimes behind me as I rushed to aid Piper. When I got into the living room I saw Piper on the ground and struggling to get up. Figuring that she wasn't able to blow him up, I acted quickly. I threw every potion I had at him at once. The five bottles of who knows what were enough, and he turned to dust as the flames engulfed him. I looked around the room to see that the few potions that had been available had been knocked to the floor, and were useless. I rushed over to Piper and a second later Leo was by my side.  
  
"I'm okay..." Piper said weakly, but she wasn't able to stand. Leo put his hands over her and they eventually found themselves at her stomach, where she had taken a nasty blow. When she was healed she reached out and wrapped her arms around Leo's neck. "Leo..." she whispered. He embraced her and then lifted her to her feet. I, on the other hand, was still sitting on the ground and didn't have the strength to get up. During the battle I had tapped into Prue's willpower, but now that the fighting was done I let go of that part of her and remained my regular old self.   
  
"Paige, are you hurt?" Leo asked. At this point Phoebe and Cole walked into the room. I knew it was my contact with Prue last night that was making me weak, so I changed the subject before Leo could ask any more questions.  
  
"What happened Phoebe?" I asked, looking up at her.  
  
"I'm not sure..." she replied. "I was getting some coffee when I got hit from the back..."  
  
"I can explain," Piper said. We all looked at her, me still on the ground. "I heard Phoebe scream and I rushed from the sunroom to see what it was. A demon was standing over her, about to throw an energy ball that would have killed her. I tried to blow him up, but he came back together. I then tried throwing a potion at him that I had in my pocket, but it wasn't strong enough. At this point he definitely knew that I was there, so I ran into the living room and led him away from Phoebe. A minute later you came down, and that's that." I nodded, knowing that Cole must've sensed Phoebe's pain and shimmered in after Piper had lead the demon away. "It's a good thing you came down when you did," Piper said to me. "That's twice in less than a week that you've saved us." I smiled, and then saw Leo looking down at me.  
  
"Paige...are you sure you're alright. You look sick...more pale than usual." I nodded, and decided that a cold was a good excuse.  
  
"Yeah...I'm not feeling too well," I replied. "With the loss of sleep and all." Leo and Piper reached down to help me up and could see that I was struggling to stand.  
  
"I think you should rest today," Phoebe said, coming over to help me as well. "You need to stay well, or else we'll have a hard time defeating Dalei." The others nodded, and I sighed with acceptance. I was too tired and felt too weak to argue.  
  
"I'll bring you up some breakfast," Piper said before Leo grabbed both of my shoulders and the blue and white lights surrounded us. A minute later we were upstairs in my room and Leo set me down on my bed.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~   
*(LEO)*  
  
I orbed into Paige's room with Paige collapsed in my arms. She was so weak...What had happened to her? I looked at her with concern, but her eyes were shut and she was struggling to stay standing. I gently took hold of her and set her on the bed. Her eyes were still shut, but she sighed in thanks.  
  
"Paige?..." I questioned. "Paige?" I repeated when I received no response.  
  
"Hmmn?" she said as she opened her eyes. I sat down next to her and situated us both so she was facing me.  
  
"Paige, what is wrong? I know you haven't gotten much sleep lately, but you weren't hurt in that battle, and I was a doctor before I died. I know what normal exhaustion is. You've been sleeping, eating, and last night you were walking around the house healthily. Something has happened to you, and if you know anything you need to tell me. It could be a demon sucking your energy. Remember how Falfar said that Dalei would come for each of you separately when you least suspected it?" She looked at me with surprise and then closed her eyes and began to fall forward. I caught her before she could hit the ground and laid her down on her bed. "Paige! Paige!" I said loudly. She stirred, but didn't open her eyes. She had fainted for a second and was half-conscious now. Laying my hands over her head, I drew my power out and tried to make her come to. I knew it was healthy for her to submit and faint, but if a demon was behind this it wouldn't be safe for her to be unconscious. "Paige!" I said loudly again. She stirred, and took a deep breath, but still did not open her eyes. Getting worried, I propped her up so she was leaning against me, and gave her a good shake. This did the trick.  
  
"Wha!..." she said with surprise as she opened her eyes and looked up at me. "Leo...?"  
  
"Paige, please tell me. Did anything happen to you last night that could have caused this? Do you feel any strange powers or auras within you? This could be dangerous. Please tell me." I think I had gotten her attention, for although she wasn't strong enough to sit up by herself, her eyes were staring straight into mine.  
  
"Leo..." she started, but then stopped.  
  
"What?" I asked. "You can tell me Paige."  
  
"No," she said with defiance, and she pushed herself away from me and sat up on her own. "I can't tell you." I stared at her with shock and worry. "But," she whispered as she slowly leaned on me again. "I can tell you that I wasn't visited by someone evil last night. It was by someone good. This is just the consequence of our meeting." She was putting her full weight on my shoulder, her eyes were closed, and she was breathing deeply.  
  
"Paige, who visited you last night?" I asked calmly and with patience.  
  
"I...can't tell you," she replied. "But you don't have to worry. I'll be better by tomorrow..." And with that she fainted into my arms and spoke no more.   
  
"What is wrong Paige...?" I whispered as I put her under the covers of her bed. Worried, but somewhat assured of her safety, I mentally noted to tell no one of what she had just said. Paige had placed her confidence in me and if I said nothing then she might tell me later what had occurred last night. With this thought I rose from my seat on the bed and headed out of the room.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
*(PIPER)*  
  
I stood outside Paige's room with a tray of eggs and toast, waiting for Leo to exit. He was a doctor in his past life, so he might know what is wrong with her. I jumped when the door suddenly opened and Leo came out. Seeing me and my tray, he left it open and walked over to me.  
  
"Leo, what's wrong with Paige? Is she sick?" I asked with concern and urgency. If she didn't get well we wouldn't stand a chance against Dalei.  
  
"Well...I'm not sure," he replied, looking down at the floor and avoiding my eyes.  
  
"LEO," I said sternly. "You're a terrible liar. You know something, so tell me."  
  
"Well, Paige did say something to me, but it was in confidence. I can almost assure you that she'll be well by tomorrow though..."  
  
"ALMOST assure me!" I exclaimed in a whisper so not to wake Paige. The door was open.  
  
"Just go give Paige her breakfast," Leo reprimanded. "She needs to build up her strength." With a sigh and an annoyed look at Leo, I walked past him and entered Paige's room. She was lying under the covers of her bed and her eyes were closed. She really was exhausted. But she had to eat, Leo had said so, and he was a doctor.  
  
"Paige," I whispered while shaking her shoulder. "Paige." I heard a mumble as a response, but I continued to shake her until she opened her eyes.  
  
"What?" she asked sleepily, eyeing me with suspicion.  
  
"Come on, you have to eat," I ordered as I helped her into a sitting position. Picking up the tray I had set on Paige's dresser, I set it on her lap and looked down at her. "Paige, do you know how you got this sick?" I asked. "Leo said you should be better by tomorrow."  
  
"Uh...I think it's just exhaustion, from lack of sleep and everything," she replied weakly before digging in to her breakfast.  
  
"I'll come back for the tray later," I told her. "You eat and rest up." With that, I turned and exited Paige's room. I had to locate my husband and find out what was going on with my sister.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
*(PHOEBE)*  
  
Cole wrapped his arms around me and I submitted to his embrace. It felt so good to be in his arms...It just felt so right...*sigh* Leo had taken Paige upstairs and Piper had followed with a tray of breakfast. We were alone and I was still jumpy from the attack.  
  
"What are you thinking about?" Cole asked. I kept my head on his shoulder and sighed.  
  
"I was just thinking how if Piper hadn't of come then I would probably be dead right now...And I was thinking about Paige too. She's been acting so strange lately...Like that outburst towards you the other day...I just don't understand it." He tightened his hold on me and I snuggled into his shoulder.  
  
"Maybe you should talk to her," he replied, kissing my head gently. I smiled and leaned up, slowly moving my lips towards his. As our lips met I heard a sound behind me and I turned to find Leo coming down the stairs. Luckily, he was deep in his own thoughts with his eyes on the floor, and hadn't seen anything.  
  
"Hey Leo, is Paige okay?" Cole asked, getting his attention. Leo looked up to see us standing there with Cole's arms wrapped around me, and he finished descending the stairs.   
  
"She'll be okay by tomorrow," he replied, still having a far off look in his eye. "She just needs food and rest."  
  
"That's good to hear..." I said, but Leo was already in the kitchen and hadn't heard me. "What's up with him?" I asked, and Cole shrugged his shoulders.  
  
"I don't know, but why don't we start where we left off?" I smiled at him and as I reached up and put my arm around his neck I heard more noise behind me. Sighing with frustration, I turned to see Piper storming down the stairs.  
  
"Where did my husband go?" she demanded, hands on her hips and eyes giving us an angry and frustrated stare.  
  
"He went in there," I said, pointing towards the kitchen. And with that, Piper rushed out of the room and we were alone again. "I wonder what's wrong..." I mused as Cole wrapped his arms around me from behind and bent down to give me a kiss on the cheek. "Thanks," I replied as I melted into his arms.   
  
A few minutes later Piper returned from the kitchen and she looked pissed. Cole and I were sitting on the couch discussing what could be wrong with Paige, for I was really worried and my thoughts always wandered to what could be the matter with her. Of course, when Piper stormed in, our conversation ended abruptly.  
  
"Piper, what's wrong?" I asked as she sat down across from us.  
  
"It's just my husband," she replied....She never used Leo's name when she was mad at him. "He knows something about Paige's condition and he won't tell me. He says she told him in confidence...But we should know! It involves Paige, so it involves us!" I looked at her for a moment before standing up, taking Cole's hand and dragging him with me.  
  
"I'm sure Leo has a good reason," I replied.  
  
"Yeah...Whatever," Piper mumbled. "And you know when we were in the kitchen he pretended to hear the Elders and orbed out! I can tell when he fakes it!" I smiled at her and started to walk towards the stairs, leading Cole with me.  
  
"I'll go try to talk to Paige," I said over my shoulder before heading up. As I walked towards Paige's room I smiled to myself. Piper always looked so funny when she was mad at Leo.   
  
TO BE CONTINUED...  
  
I know I promised an apology from Paige and a confrontation with Cole in this part, but it took me longer than expected to get this far...*sigh* It's up to 7 pages, and I feel I should stop here. I would continue, but I'll be on vacation for a week, and I won't be able to write. I just felt like I should upload this before I left. Thanks again to everyone who reviewed. Keep it up! 


	4. The Confrontation part 1

Guardian From Above  
Part Four  
By: Silverstar  
  
Hello. I want to say sorry to all of you who have been waiting, but I was at my Dads and had no access to this file. I actually planned to get this out when I came back, but then I burned my finger and couldn't type for a few days, and I'm now going to my grandparents' house for a week and will have no access to a computer. So, instead of waiting till I come back from my grandparents' to finish, I decided to post what I had written so far. It's not as long as the other chapters and doesn't have as much in it as I would have liked, but I'll get more out when I can. Sorry about the length again.  
ANYwayz, here is the fourth part. I hope you enjoy it, and I want to remind all to please review. Those reviews are what keep me going with the story. Thanks to all of you who have reviewed. They have lifted my spirits and allowed me to continue writing.   
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Charmed or any of the characters...I do however own all of the demons in this fic...*shudder* I don't know why I would want to own demons, but apparently I do! hee hee...^^  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
*(PAIGE)*  
  
The whole world was shaking...Uhhh...What was that? I faintly heard a voice calling my name...  
  
"Paige....Paige...." With effort, I opened my eyes a slit to see Piper standing above me with a tray.  
  
"What?" I asked with suspicion, wanting to get back to sleep.  
  
" Come on, you have to eat," Piper said as she helped me up and set the tray down. It was then that I remembered how hungry I actually was. Food sounded very good at that moment. "Paige, do you know how you got this sick?" Piper asked before I could begin eating. As an afterthought she said, "Leo said you should be better by tomorrow." My heart skipped at beat...Leo hadn't told her what I had said, or if he did then she wasn't admitting it. My secret with Prue would be safe...for now. Leo would definitely try to find out later when I was less exhausted and able to think more clearly.  
  
"Uh...I think it's just exhaustion, from lack of sleep and everything," I told Piper before digging in. I was SO hungry. She answered that she'd be back later and left, sounding a little disappointed. After the door shut I looked up. Either she knew that Leo wasn't telling her something, or he had told her and she was angry that I hadn't...I'd have to talk with Leo later. Ten minutes later I was finished eating and my eyelids were heavy. "I pray no demons attack while I'm like this," I whispered before dozing off.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
*(COLE)*  
  
Before I knew it I was being dragged upstairs by the woman I call my true love. Personally, I didn't want to talk to Paige...Hadn't I said Phoebe should talk to her? Why was I being dragged into this? Memories of our last meeting popped into my mind and I grimaced. I loved Phoebe, and in result I cared for her sisters. I did not want a fight between Paige and I.  
  
"Phoebe," I called as she dragged me outside of Paige's bedroom door. It was here that she stopped and turned to stare at me. "Uh...Why are you dragging me into this?" I questioned. She tilted her head in the cutest way and I had to force myself to keep from smiling. She could always do that to me...Make me smile. She saw my attempt to hide my grin, and smiled in return. She looked so innocent...Suddenly, we both moved towards each other at the same time, and she was in my arms. Her warmth, her smell, her voice...I loved her so much.  
  
"Cole..." she whispered, and I tightened my grip on her in response. "Something is up with Paige...I don't know what. We both have to be supportive...Please, ignore what she said to you before. I'm sure she didn't mean it...and I'm going to go in there and figure out why she did it.... That is, if I don't chicken out..." She wavered at the end and laid down her head so her face was in my neck.  
  
"Phoebe..." I whispered. I could feel and hear her taking in my scent. She needed comforting, and I would give it to her. Not only in presence, but in words as well. "It'll be okay," I simply stated. "It'll be okay." She looked up at me and I nodded my head.  
  
"Are you sure?" she asked, looking up at me with questioning and hopeful eyes.  
  
"Yes," I replied. "You've been through worse...we all have. This is just another one of those times. I'm confident that everything will turn out...and I know deep down you think that too, but are too scared to admit it." She shifted so that we were a little closer, but she kept her eyes on mine.  
  
"Yes..." she said so softly that I almost couldn't hear. "I use to have that confidence...when Prue was around. Ever since she died...I haven't let it resurface. I have to stay positive for Piper and Paige...but how can I without Prue? She was always there to back me up before."  
  
"Don't you feel it Phoebe?" I asked, drawing her away so I could get a better look at her. "With all your power of premonition..." She looked at me with confusion and I shook my head. "Never mind," I said, dismissing the thought of telling her.  
  
"What Cole? What do you feel?" she asked quickly.  
  
"It's nothing," I replied. "Just go in there and talk to Paige. Tell her how you feel...and maybe she'll tell you what's up. I could only guess...She's the only one that could tell you." I smiled down at Phoebe and she returned it with one last hug before breaking away.  
  
"Wait here," she requested before vanishing through the door.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
*(PHOEBE)*   
  
I opened Paige's door and looked into the room. Paige was lying on her bed, eyes closed and breakfast tray still on her lap. Most of the food was gone, and when I listened closely I heard her breathing evenly. I quickly stepped into the room and quietly shut the door behind me. Turning around, I saw that she was still asleep...poor thing. Walking over, I picked up the breakfast try and set it to the side. Paige looked so exhausted...so tired. What was up with her? I brought everything Cole had said to me into my head and breathed in deeply. We *would* get through this...we *had* to. With those thoughts, I sat down on the side of the bed beside Paige. Taking my hand, I used it to smooth Paige's hair away from her face. She didn't show any sign that she felt it...  
  
"Should I just let her sleep...?" I whispered as I watched my little sister. I knew that if I was as tired as she looked that I wouldn't want someone waking me up...But this couldn't wait. A demon could attack at any time, and I needed to speak with her. "Paige," I said firmly as I shook her gently. "Paige" She stirred a little and in a few moments she opened her eyes.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
*(PAIGE)*  
  
Uhhh...Someone was shaking me again...*sigh* I felt myself come to as I heard someone faintly calling my name. In a few moments I had pulled halfway from my sleep and attempted to open my eyes. As I squinted to see who was there, a thought hit me. What if a demon had attacked?! My sisters may need me! This got my attention and I fully opened my eyes to see Phoebe sitting beside me on the bed.  
  
"Ph-Ph...Phoebe?" I whispered with surprise and a little bit of fear. I hadn't confronted her since that day....staying away from her because I assumed she was angry with me. But here she was, sitting next to me with concern written all over her face. "Phoebe..." I said again as I noticed her hand on my forehead, wiping away the hair that had fallen into my face.  
  
"Hey," she said, bringing her hand back and then helping me into a sitting position. There was awkward silence for a few moments and I decided that now was the time. I _had_ to apologize to Phoebe before another demon attacked. In my state, who knew if I'd survive the next attack...  
  
"Phoebe/Paige," we both said at the same time. I stared at her, and she back at me before we both smiled. We were becoming more sister-like by the hour.  
  
"You go first," she told me, and I nodded. Okay...I could do this...I had to do this, and Prue wouldn't stop me this time.  
  
"Um...Phoebe?" I began, and looked down.  
  
"Yeah?" she pried.  
  
"Well, this is about Cole," I said, looking up at her. She nodded and put her hand on mine. Sh-she knew I was sorry? I could tell in her eyes...she wasn't mad at me! I sighed and suppressed the acute amount of anger from Prue towards the mention of Cole's name. She still had it in her, but it was fading, and with time I knew I wouldn't even feel it. I took a deep breath and continued. "Well, I just wanted to say that I'm really sorry about what I said to him. I mean, it's been a long time since I've gotten over the fact that he's a demon. I guess with all the stress of the attacks, those suppressed emotions that I thought I had dealt with came forward...I really do think of Cole as a great guy who helps innocents as much as we do...I just don't know what came over me..." I cast my eyes downcast and took in some deep breaths or air. I sure hope that she understood well enough. I can't actually tell her the truth, but I told her as much of it as I could, and I hope it's enough.  
  
"Paige," I heard Phoebe say, but I didn't look up. I was afraid of what her face would hold. Then, I felt her hand tighten on mine, an action of support and understanding. I looked up to find a smile on Phoebe's face, and it was genuine. "Paige, I knew you wouldn't be mean to Cole unless you had a reason...and I knew you were sorry by how you've been avoiding us. I'm just glad that you apologized. I miss talking to you."  
  
"So...You're not mad?" I questioned, looking into her eyes.  
  
"No, I'm not," she replied. "We've all been under a lot of stress and you haven't known Cole as long as us. Also, he is a half-demon, and we've all had to take our anger out on someone. You just chose him. Piper chose Falfar..." At this point we both smiled, thinking of how Piper had dealt with Falfar. "It might have not been humane what Piper did, but it's not healthy to keep emotions bottled up inside." I nodded, and reached up to give Phoebe a hug. It's a good thing she reached down for me at the same time, for I couldn't lift myself very well.  
  
"Thank you," I sniffled, as tears came to my eyes and I started to cry into Phoebe's shoulder. "It's...I'm....just having a rough time right now..."  
  
"Shhh..shhh," Phoebe soothed, taking her hand and stroking my head. "Don't worry about it Paige. I'm not angry and neither is Cole. We both understand perfectly. Everyone has rough times..." I continued to cry into Phoebe's shoulder and she continued to hold me.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
*(PHOEBE)*  
  
When Paige started to cry into my shoulder I felt terrible. My little sister felt so bad...If only I had confronted her sooner. I tried to comfort Paige and held her in my arms as she cried, rocking her back and forth....Just like Prue use to do to me when I was young. It was so strange how the roles in my family were changing...so strange...  
  
After a few moments Paige quieted down and pulled away.  
  
"Thanks," she sniveled as she wiped away her tears and leaned back into her pillows.  
  
"Any time," I answered, again taking my hand and placing it on hers. After a few moments of silence Paige was finally calm, and she was breathing regularly, but not asleep. She had a firm grasp on my hand, as I did on hers. Then, all of a sudden, she opened her eyes and looked at me.  
  
"I...I am so sorry," she said. "You came in here to tell me...or ask me something, and I've made this little chat all about me. Tell me Phoebe, what was it that you wanted?" I looked down at my little sister and sighed. I didn't want to set her off again, but I had to ask what I came here to ask. I still had to report back to Piper and Cole.  
  
"Well..." I started, trying to think of how to start. "I was just worried about you. We all are...And I wanted to ask you if anything happened, to your knowledge, which could have resulted in your lack of energy." I gasped in surprise as her hold on my hand tightened with this question. She had a far-off look in her eyes, like she was thinking of something else, and she looked worried. "Paige?"  
  
"Oh..."she whispered, looking down at her feet and avoiding my gaze.  
  
"Paige..." I said again. "Please, give me some sort of answer that will reassure me. I'm worried about you." With that, she looked up at me and began to speak.  
  
"I said something to Leo that made him think I knew what happened...and I do." She stopped for a moment, but I didn't interrupt. She had to tell me this on her own. "I'd tell you what I told him, but it would be for the best if I didn't. Now, I didn't tell him much, for I'm not suppose to tell anyone what happened. I told him enough to reassure him that I would be okay. I'm going to tell you this. I WILL be well by tomorrow, as long as I get enough rest. Nothing evil did this to me, okay? Please, remember that, and tell Piper what I said." With that, she fell silent and avoided my gaze.  
  
"Paige..." I whispered, but her eyes were closed. Nothing evil did this to her...She was going to be okay. That's what I came in here to figure out. I had my answers. I let go of her hand and soothed her hair back one more time before getting up to leave. I was almost to the door when I heard her voice.  
  
"Phoebe?" I looked back and saw her looking at me, eyes opened wide and pleading. "Will you send Cole in? I want to apologize."  
  
"Sure," I replied. "I'll send him in." With a smile and a nod, I turned around and left.   
  
TO BE CONTINUED...  
  
Again, I'm sorry this wasn't as long as the other chapters. I wanted to put Paige's talk with Cole into this as well, but I'm leaving early tomorrow for a week, and I won't be able to finish it in time. Thanx for having patience with me, and please remember to review. 


	5. The Confrontation part 2

Guardian From Above  
Part Five  
By: Silverstar  
  
Firstly, I want to say !SORRY ^o^! for not putting this out sooner. School is starting up and I don't have as much time as usual to write. Please be patient with the remaining chapters, because now that school is starting it may take me longer to finish them.  
Secondly, I want to thank everyone for the reviews, especially fairy007-yes my finger is fully healed-thanks for the concern ^_^ Well, here it goes. I hope you all enjoy.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own the show Charmed or any of the characters. I am just borrowing them for my own amusement. Please don't sue.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
*(PHOEBE)*  
  
As I shut the door quietly behind me I sighed with relief. Everything was going to be fine, and when this demon attack was over all would return to normal...Well, if I consider my type of life normal...*sigh* I turned around and found that Cole was still standing there, leaning against the wall quite comfortably. He was looking at me with those deep blue eyes...Searching my soul for answers. Smiling, I was drawn towards him and I wrapped my arms around his shoulders, leaning up on my toes to reach him.  
  
"It's all okay," I whispered to him after kissing him on the cheek. "She'll be fine...Although she felt terrible about exploding at you the other day. You should go in. I think she wants to apologize." I leaned back and saw him looking down at me with a thoughtful expression on his face. I tilted my head and looked up at him, wondering what was going on in that head of his...Suddenly he leaned down and I was enveloped in a passionate kiss. When Cole broke away I was gasping for air, but I still held onto him tight.  
  
"I love you," he whispered, and with a smile on his face, he broke our embrace and walked towards Paige's room.  
  
"I love you too," I whispered as he opened the door quietly and shut it behind him.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
*(PAIGE)*   
  
Phoebe shut the door behind her and I sighed with satisfaction. Half of the apologizing was done, my heart felt lighter, and everything would be back to normal soon...I hoped. I just hope he forgives me as willingly a Phoebe did. She's family...but he's not, and I haven't known him as long as the others...He may not feel as comfortable with me as with my sisters. Well, the only way to find out if he's going to forgive me is if I apologize...Where was he anyway? Why wasn't he in here yet?...Maybe he won't forgive me...I'll never have as good of a relationship with Phoebe as I do with Piper if he doesn't forgive me...He has to! He has to!  
  
I didn't realize when Cole came into the room because I was hyperventilating in my bed. After breathing frantically for a few minutes I started to feel dizzy and my eyelids...slowly....dropped...  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
*(COLE)*  
  
As I stepped into Paige's room, I prepared for the emotions that I knew would be running high. I didn't know her as well as Phoebe, and therefore didn't know how to calm her or read the expressions that would be relayed within her features. I started towards her to find her breathing rapidly and to see her eyes closing slowly...It looked like she was hyperventilating.  
  
"Paige! Paige!" I said loudly as I ran up to her and put my hand on her shoulder. I knew that this only happened to people that were overly excited, or overly afraid...It could be her reaction to a demonic appearance, and I needed her to wake up to tell me. The household could be in danger! I sighed in relief when I saw her breathing slow down and her eyelids open gradually.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
*(PAIGE)*  
  
By the time I realized that I was passing out, it was too late. All I could think about was not being able to be accepted back into the family by Cole. When I felt a hand on my shoulder and heard a voice calling my name I calmed down and noticed my erratic breathing. After it slowed the dizziness disappeared and I noticed that it was Cole calling my name...I had worried for nothing...He was right there beside me. I opened my eyes to see him sitting in a chair next to my bed with his hand on my shoulder. When I looked over at him he removed his hand, but continued to look at me a moment before speaking.  
  
"Paige...Are you alright? What happened? Did you see a demon?" he asked, sounding worried and urgent. I blushed, knowing that I had caused myself to almost pass out and that I had overreacted to one of my thoughts about Cole. I quickly shook my head 'no' to sooth his nerves and assure him no demons had attacked.  
  
"No Cole, there weren't any demons. I just got emotional over something and overreacted to one of my thoughts." He looked at me strangely for a second and then shook his head with a smile. A SMILE?! He had smiled! Did this mean he wasn't angry?  
  
"You Halliwells are just too confusing for me," he stated while crossing his arms over his chest and shaking his head in a joking manner. I smiled, and then remembered why I had wanted to see him in the first place.  
  
"Cole, I have to tell you that I was freaking out before because I was worrying if I would be accepted back into this family," I said seriously while looking into his eyes. He looked at me for a moment in confusion and was about to say something, but I continued. "You see Cole, you've been in this family longer than I have. Although you're not married to Phoebe yet, I know you will be someday and I consider you a part of the Halliwells just like I consider Leo. I want to tell you that I am _so_ sorry for being so cruel to you the other day. You did not deserve it and I'm sure you never will. I respect you for what you do for Phoebe and I was just really stressed out that day...I know there aren't any excuses for the way I treated you though, and I just want to say sorry." I bowed my head and took a deep breath, waiting for him to say something.  
  
"Paige," he said in his insistent manner. I looked up at him and he continued. "I know it wasn't your fault you were unkind to me, and I do forgive you for it." I stared at him in confusion and tried to comprehend what he had said.  
  
"Thanks...But what do you mean that you knew it wasn't my fault?" I asked.  
  
"You said you were just stressed that day and that's why you acted like you did, but that's a lie." I stared at him, afraid at what he'd say next. "That day you looked shocked at what had come out of your mouth and from that point on I sensed a different aura coming from you."  
  
"A...A different aura?" I asked, confused and wary about what he was saying, my face turning white.  
  
"Yes Paige, a different aura. And guess whose aura I have sensed since that day?" I knew what was coming but I just shook my head, unbelieving what I was hearing from him. "I've sensed Prue's aura coming from you since that day. Today however, I sense more of yours then hers. The only guess I could make to why you're sick is that you have been communicating with her. Am I right?" I looked at Cole with shock and shook my head. This wasn't happening, no one was suppose to know.  
  
"C-Cole," I stammered. "Please, don't tell anyone. No one is suppose to know. Prue came to me and I promised, please..." I felt the tears coming and I covered my face with my hands to hide them. The secret was out, and I'd probably never get to speak with my sister again.  
  
"C'mon, stop that, I'm not going to tell." I looked up at him, surprised at what I had heard, and he continued. "If I was going to tell anyone don't you think I would have mentioned to Phoebe what I had sensed earlier? I know that Prue never liked or approved of me, and I could sense that grudge from you even though I had never sensed it in you before. That kind of thing isn't created over night. You have to have a reason, and it's not like I ever tried to kill you or anything." I looked at Cole with a new respect and smiled at him.   
  
"So you're not angry with me?" I asked.  
  
"No. Just tell Prue that I got her message and not to worry, I'm taking good care of Phoebe." I smiled and nodded my head. After a moment of silence Cole broke the tension.   
  
"So you're like this because of your communication with Prue?" he asked. "I've never seen anything like this before." I nodded my head. The trust (small amount, but there) I had in him was coming back to me with every second he sat there.   
  
"This kind of communication takes a lot of energy. To make it easier on me Prue gave me a part of her soul, to help me stay strong. I told her about the demon attacks and she insisted. But...there were backfires, such as her feelings being felt by me and mine being felt by her. That's why I'm so weak today. I communicated with her last night and she took most of her soul away, leaving only a sliver so we could communicate more easily and not have to wait till the full and half moons." He nodded his head and stood up, holding out his hand.  
  
"Thanks for trusting in me Paige. You can be sure I won't tell the others. Prue may have not liked me very much, but I think we had somewhat of a mutual understanding - take care of Phoebe. I know she'd like to watch over Phoebes along with me, and that way is through you." I smiled and shook his hand.  
  
"Thanks Cole," I replied as he turned to leave and I drifted into a content and happy sleep. Everything would be fine...Cole wouldn't tell...and I'd be part of the family again with no hard feelings from anyone.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
*(PHOEBE)*   
  
I stood there and watched Cole go into Paige's room. Oh, I loved that man so much. What would I do without him? I stopped my thoughts there, not wanting to think about it, and turned to go downstairs and talk with Piper. When I entered the living room I saw Piper sitting on the couch with her elbows on her knees and her face in her hands.  
  
"Piper," I said as I walked over to her and sat down. "What's wrong?" I put my hand softly on her shoulder and she finally looked up at me.  
  
"I just feel bad about getting mad at Leo. He probably had a good reason for keeping quiet...Hey, did you get anything out of Paige?" I nodded my head and put my arm around her.  
  
"I think she was getting sick of everyone asking her," I joked and Piper smiled. "She told me that she knows what happened to her and that nothing evil did it to her. She wouldn't say anything else and she wouldn't tell me what she told Leo, but she said she didn't tell him much more because no one's suppose to know about what happened." Piper looked at me and then rested her head on my shoulder.  
  
"I was such a jerk to Leo," she whispered, her voice wavering. "Paige didn't even tell him much, and I bet he thought he might get it out of her later if he kept what she said a secret...*sigh* I just hope Paige gets well soon, and then we can put this behind us and forget it ever happened." I smiled at my big sister and playfully ruffled her hair.  
  
"Hey," she said before doing the same to me.  
  
"Don't worry about Paige," I said before Piper could start tickling me in revenge. "She told me she'd be fine as long as she rests today."  
  
"That's good," Piper said, getting serious again. "Who knows when the next demon will attack." I nodded my agreement and gave Piper a hug. "So," she said, mid-hug. "Did you and Paige work everything out? It's been kind of tense between you two and you seem pretty happy now." I smiled and broke the hug, leaning back.  
  
"Yeah, she apologized and explained. I think everything is going to work out...Anyway, Cole's up there now talking to her. I think she wanted to apologize to him." I saw Piper smile and matched hers with my own.  
  
"It's been a rough morning," she stated and got up from the couch. "What do you say to brownies? I made some the other night when I couldn't sleep."  
  
"Sound's great," I replied and got up as well. On our way to the kitchen Cole came down the steps and we stopped to wait for him.  
  
"How did it go?" I asked, and to my surprise he leaned over and kissed me with as much love and passion as he possessed. When he broke away I was flushed and looking up into his gorgeous eyes. I had my answer...Paige and Cole had made up. When I turned around I found that Piper wasn't there, so I turned back to Cole and gave him a hug. "You scared Piper away," I teased and he laughed while looking down at me.  
  
"I couldn't resist," he answered. "Anyway, you've been so tense lately with the attacks and all. This is the only way I can make you relax."   
  
"Really?" I asked, amused. "I bet it's the only way you're willing to try too." He smiled and leaned in for another kiss.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
*(PIPER)*  
  
When Cole leaned in towards Phoebe I got out of there. I didn't need her relationship with Cole to remind me of how I had acted towards Leo. I know Phoebe thinks its funny when I'm mad at him, but I always feel so bad afterwards...*sigh* As I reached into the cabinet for the brownies I sighed with grief. I hope Leo comes back soon. Upon this wish I heard the heavenly chimes behind me and gasped. Placing the brownie plate down on the counter, I slowly turned to see Leo standing there with a guilty look on his face. My guilt matched his, and I rushed to give him a hug. He did the same.  
  
"I am SO sorry Leo," I whispered, taking in his scent. "I should have known that you were doing the best for everyone. Please forgive me."  
  
"No Piper, I'm the one who should be sorry," he said as I looked up at him. "I should have tried to explain my motives for not telling you, and I shouldn't have pretended to hear the elders. It was wrong, and it was running away. I'm sorry."   
  
"I'm sorry too," I whispered as he stroked my head. "Phoebe talked to Paige and she told her that nothing evil did that to her. She said that Paige knew what happened, but can't tell and that she'll be fine by tomorrow. I know she told you a little more, but I don't want to know. I just want to be near you."  
  
"And I want to hold you," he said as he leaned down and kissed me. Warmth surrounded me, and I wanted no more at that moment than his lips on mine.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
*(PHOEBE)*  
When I lead Cole into the kitchen I was surprised to find Piper and Leo together. They were standing together and Piper was telling him about the latest potion she made. Things were back to normal. Piper wasn't mad at Leo, Cole and I had things patched up with Paige, and there were brownies on the table.  
  
"Hey," I said as Cole and I entered the room. Piper, Leo, and Cole all looked at me and I grinned widely. "Can we eat brownies now?" They all laughed and I rushed over to get out the milk while Piper got plates. Things were going to go back to normal soon...I hoped.  
  
TO BE CONTINUED...  
  
I hope everyone liked this part, and if you did please review. I had been writing this story for a few days, but when I got a review from Piper telling me to please hurry, I worked hard and got this part finished. Hopefully the next part will be out sometime next week...at least, that is my goal. I'm thinking the story may be finished in the next few parts as well, just to let everyone know. Thanx again for being patient with me. Believe me, I was dying this past week and a half when I couldn't get to a computer! ^_^' 


	6. The Quiet Before the Storm

Guardian from Above  
Part Six  
By: Silverstar  
  
Hello! Thanx to everyone who reviewed. Reviews always motivate me to continue...^^ Thanx also to everyone for being patient with me. I appreciate it. School is overpowering my life...*sigh* And I've only been there for three days so far...*sweatdrop*  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Charmed or any of the characters.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
*(PAIGE)*  
  
A few days have passed since the big "ordeal" and things are going great. There were no hard feelings between Phoebe, Piper, Cole, Leo, and myself, and I feel fantastic. I haven't talked to Prue since that one night, and I don't really want to at the moment. Things have been going so smoothly and I'm enjoying the time I'm having with my sisters. Of course, they forced me to take a few days off since I was sick, but I'm going back today and nothing can stop me. I miss my job, and others need my help more than I need to be home. No demons have attacked, and although Leo and Piper are worried, Phoebe and I are taking advantage. Cole hasn't really said anything to me since that day, but I know we have an understanding...at least, I hope we do.  
  
After fixing my make-up and hair, I grabbed my purse and headed downstairs. If I didn't hurry I'd be late to work on my first day back. Luckily, since I was sick, those few days didn't count against my vacation time *grin.* Just thinking about all the vacations I had spent with Glenn made me smile. I hope he comes back soon, I miss him. I thought this as I hurriedly entered the kitchen to grab a bagel. I found Piper standing there with coffee, and she handed me a cup.  
  
"Paige, can you sit down for a moment?" she asked as I took a quick sip.  
  
"But, uh...Piper, I have to get to work. I don't want to be late..." I stopped talking as I saw her give me the 'look' and I sat, coffee in one hand and bagel in another. I squirmed under her glance like a guilty puppy, but a moment later she put her hand on mine and I saw her look turn to one of concern.  
  
"Are you sure you want to got to work today Paige? Things have bee quiet for a while, and that usually isn't a good thing." She looked me in the eyes and I shook my head.  
  
"Piper, I'm sorry, but I can't stay home anymore. Unlike you and Phoebe, I can't bring work home. If I miss anymore time I might get fired, or worse, _never_ become a social worker. Others need my help, and don't worry, I can defend myself. I have one of every potion I could find around the house, and if I do need anything I'll call for Leo or orb somewhere safe. Please, don't worry." I looked at my older sister and could see how much she cared. She really was concerned for my safety. Getting up, I went to the other side of the table and gave her a hug. "Please don't worry Piper, I'll be fine." When I broke away I saw a tear stream down Piper's face and she got up to give me another hug.  
  
"Okay Paige...I mean, after all, you have been the one saving us for the last few attacks. I'm just worried because the demons have been quiet for so long. I think a big fight may be in store for us, and I want to keep you safe. Especially after you were sick the other day." I smiled and nodded.  
  
"I'll be fine," I stated before grabbing my breakfast and heading for the door. "Now I have to go before I'm late. See you later!" I called before grabbing my jacket and slamming the door shut behind me.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
*(PIPER)*  
  
I heard the door close with a slam and I slumped into a kitchen chair. I was so worried, and I couldn't help it, no matter how hard I tried. I guess it's the big sister trait, always worrying about the safety of the family. *Sigh* I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. I had to calm down...but these attacks were taking a toll on me. When I heard the ringing of bells in front of me I smiled. Keeping my eyes closed, I waited, and a second later I felt his lips against mine...Leo. I wrapped my arms around his neck and deepened the kiss. At that moment, I needed as much comfort as possible. I felt a tingling sensation as both of our bodies were enwrapped in blue lights and we reappeared on the couch in the family room. I didn't let go, and we continued to kiss for a few more moments. When I finally broke away I took some deep breaths and fell into his hold. He kissed the top of my head and I smiled. I loved Leo so much...I hope I made it through the week, just so I could have moments like this with him. For some reason, I doubted we'd be able to do this when I was a ghost, with the whole transparent thing going on. I held my husband tighter and breathed in his scent.  
  
"I love you Leo," I whispered into his chest as I buried my head in it. We were lying on the couch and I held to him tight. "I love you so much...I don't know what I'd do without you. Please, never leave me. Who knows what could happen next..." I wavered, but I choked back the sob and continued. "Who knows when we will be attacked, and if we will be ready. There's no vanquish for Dalei, and although Phoebe is working on it, it might not be enough. What if we need a potion for it to work? There are just too many risks and too many what-ifs. I don't like this...not at all...and I want you to be with me...till the end. Please, never leave." At this time I broke down and started to cry into Leo's chest.  
  
"Piper," he soothed, stroking my head with one hand and hugging me with the other. "Don't worry. No matter what happens I'll be here. I'd protect you with my life, and you know it. Don't cry hunny, we'll make it through this together. Don't you worry." Leo bent his head down and I stopped crying as he put his lips on mine. When we broke apart I chuckled.  
  
"Silly," I said to him. "You're already dead." He smiled at my joke and picked me up.   
  
"C'mon, let's go upstairs so you can clean up. We have to go over to the club in a few moments to check on things, right?" I nodded my head as he orbed me up to our room.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
*(COLE)*  
  
I woke up, expecting to feel the warmth of Phoebe in my arms. Instead, there was nothing, and when I felt this I immediately opened my eyes. Looking at the clock, I saw that it was 9:30. Now that Phoebe was doing her work at home, she had been sleeping-in...Why would she be up at nine? My first thought was that there was an attack, but I would have heard if something had happened, wouldn't I? Phoebe would have woken me up...My worrying ceased when I sat up and saw her sitting at her desk across the room. After wrapping a sheet around myself I got out of bed and walked up behind her.  
  
"Good morning," I whispered as I bent down and kissed her cheek from behind. "You're up early."  
  
"Ummph..."she replied as she turned her head for another kiss. I complied. After we broke away she turned around and held up a pad of paper. "I was just working on the spell for Dalei. I only hope that this is enough. *Sigh*" I frowned in concern as Phoebe got up and walked into my arms. I wrapped my arms around her and rubbed her back.  
  
"Don't work so hard Phoebe, the spell will come to you in time," I insisted, pulling away so I could look at her. "Don't overwork yourself. With all the time you've been spending on your column...I'm getting worried about you." She smiled, and led me over to the bed so we could sit down.  
  
"It's just that...For the past few days we've had absolutely no attacks at all...and I want to help as many people as possible. I may've been coming off as not worrying, but I am worried. I'm just working a lot, because if this spell doesn't work, we both know what may happen...I just want to help as many people as I can before that occurs." She looked up into my eyes and I saw held back tears.  
  
"Phoebe," I said, taking her hands in mine. "Don't think like that. I'm sure everything will be fine. I know it will...You can't think like that. We have to stay positive and do the best we can to protect ourselves. Okay?" I shook her hands up and down and looked at her. "Promise me you'll try."  
  
"I...I promise Cole. I'll try to stay more positive."  
  
"Okay," I said, putting her hands down and getting up. "I can see that you've already showered, so I'm going to get one. I'll see you downstairs for coffee in 10?"  
  
"Okay," I heard her say before I bent over, kissed her on the cheek, and headed for the bathroom.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
*(PAIGE)*  
  
"Hey, Paige!" I looked up to see my boss approaching my desk. "I know you must be excited to be back, but take it easy. You're getting over a cold. It's two o'clock, why don't you take a break?" Surprised, I looked down at my watch to find that it was actually way past lunchtime and I noticed that my stomach was growling.  
  
"Wow...I didn't realize it was so late," I answered, standing up to be on height level with my boss. "Are you sure?" All of a sudden my stomach let out a huge grumble and I grimaced and turned red. My boss chuckled and nodded his head.  
  
"Yeah, I'm sure. You sound famished. Why don't you take the rest of today off? You've been sick, and you've been working way too hard on your first day back."  
  
"Oh...but, Mr.-"  
  
"I insist!" he said loudly. "Get out of here, and I'll see you tomorrow." I smiled over at the man who would soon make me a social worker, and grabbed my bag.  
  
"Thank you very much," I said over my shoulder after another stomach grumble. He smiled back at me, and then I walked out the door. When I walked out of the building I scanned the parking lot for my lime green Bug. After spotting it I headed in that direction and started to fumble in my purse for my keys. *Sigh* Why was it that when you were in a hurry, like I was to get food in my stomach, that your keys always disappeared. Getting frustrated, I got an idea. "Keys," I whispered, holding my hand over the opening in my purse. In a few seconds they appeared in my hand in lights of blue and white. After smiling to myself and glancing around to make sure no one had seen, I put the key into the side door lock of the car and opened it. I wonder if Piper has anything at home for me? I'm sure she did, considering how worried she was that I had gone to work. She'd be happy to find out that I got the rest of the day off work. I should call her, to let her know and so she'll have something for me to eat at home. After I closed the door behind me I put my seat belt on, started the engine, and picked up my cell phone. Ring...Ring...Ring...  
  
"Hello? Piper? Hey, it's me. No, nothing's wrong. I just wanted to tell you that I was coming home. My boss gave me the rest of the day off. Yeah...." Glancing up at my mirror to see if I could back out of my parking space, I gasped. Two pale yellow eyes starred at me from my back seat. A moment later I felt hands tightening around my throat and everything went black before I had time to think.  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
*(PIPER)*  
  
"Oh, okay hun. Do you want me to get something ready for you to eat? Okay," I said into the phone as I walked into the kitchen and opened the fridge. I waited for a response in the phone, but none came. "Hello? Paige?" No answer. "Are you there? Hmnn...must have got disconnected." I hung up the phone and got out some lunchmeat to make sandwiches. She'd call back in a few, or I'd see her in twenty-five minutes. After putting the phone down, I continued with Paige's lunch, humming to myself. Paige would be home, and this was where she'd be the safest.   
  
"Who was on the phone?" I looked up to see Phoebe walk into the room with her lab top.  
  
"Oh, it was Paige. She said she was on her way home. Her boss let her off early," I answered.  
  
"Oh, that was nice of him," Phoebe answered. I looked at her out of the corner of my eyes as she put her lab top down and leaned on the counter next to me. "I'm done my advice column for today," she said, looking at me innocently. She wanted something. "And you know, I skipped lunch today..."   
  
"*Sigh* Okay Phoebe," I said, giving in to her hints and puppy dog eyes. "This one is for Paige, but I'll make you one too."  
  
"Alright!" she said cheerfully, jumping up to get plates. "Thanks sis."  
  
"No problem," I said dryly. Sure, I was the one who made all the food and did everything for my sisters when they asked me...but, I enjoyed it. I liked spoiling them. I smiled to myself as I finished Phoebe's sandwich and gave it to her. Taking out some hidden chips, I added them to both her and Paige's plate, and wrapped Paige's up to keep it fresh. I saw Phoebe looking at me and smiled. "Go ahead and eat Phoebe, I'm sure Paige won't mind."   
  
"Well, okay...If you say so," she said innocently, smiling at me and digging in. I looked at her for a moment and after setting Paige's lunch down I sat down across from her.  
  
"Hey, Phoebe," I said, waiting for her to look up. A moment later she swallowed what was in her mouth and looked up at me. "I've got a question," I said.  
  
"Okay, shoot," she said, putting her sandwich down on her plate.  
  
"Well, I was just wondering...The last few days have been pretty 'uneventful,' if you know what I mean, and you've been working pretty hard, not stopping for anything. Why the sudden change? You're even joking and smiling with me. What's up?"  
  
"Yeah...I guess something has changed," Phoebe replied. "Cole talked to me and made me realize that I had to stay positive. I have to believe that I'll have plenty of time to continue my column. I've been working so hard because I've been fearing that in a few days I might not be here to do the column. I know you already guessed that..." I nodded and she continued. "Well, I promised Cole this morning I'd try to be more positive, so I'm not going to work any more on my column today. I just want to relax and have one of your famous sandwiches." I smiled at Phoebe and laughed.   
  
"Are they really famous?" I asked.  
  
"Are you kidding?" she exclaimed. "Why do you think I always took your lunch by 'mistake' when we were kids. You always packed yours and I knew what was waiting in mine."  
  
"Yeah..."I grimaced. "Peanut butter and jelly...every day...for the whole year." Phoebe smiled, and after holding up her sandwich, she took another bite. Actually, I hadn't eaten one of my own sandwiches for a long time, and I had been working at the club during lunch...Getting up from the table, I proceeded to make myself one of my 'famous' sandwiches.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
*(PAIGE)*  
  
Uhhhh...My head hurts...Wha....Where was I? I opened my eyes slowly to find myself in a small room. I tried to move, but found that chains and shackles held me flat against the stone behind me. I lifted my head and found that it didn't matter if the chains had been there or not. I was too weak to keep my head up for more than even 10 seconds. I quickly glanced around the room in that time, but didn't see any doors. Great...I was in a cell with no doors. This didn't look good. Not good at all. All of a sudden, I saw a yellow light, and a demon shimmered-in in front of me. I recognized him from the one in my car. About six feet, slimy looking, with pale yellow eyes, and a mischievous grin.  
  
"Welcome Charmed one," he spat, walking up to me. "Mistress Dalei has sent me to deal with you. He he he he he." I looked at him with horror as the seriousness of the situation sunk in. What was he going to do to me?   
  
TO BE CONTINUED...  
  
Hee hee...^^ I know, I'm evil for ending it like this. I just wanted to get a part out this week like I promised, so here it is. Please review! I have an idea of where the fic is going from here, so I think it'll be wrapped up in one, or two at the most, more chapters. I hope you enjoyed the entry! Sayonara for now! 


	7. The Final Battle

Guardian from Above  
Part Seven  
By: Silverstar  
  
Okay, here it is, the final battle! I hope everyone enjoys this chapter, the climax, as much as I enjoyed writing it. This chapter is what I've been visualizing since the beginning. A few weeks ago I had about 10 pages written, but wanted to finish it and put it out all together. I know it's pretty long, but I hope thats okay. Sorry it took so long to put out, but once I started writing I couldn't stop. The story become longer and developed more than I expected. I'll be putting one last chapter out later to wrap it up as well. Thanx again to all who have encouraged me and reviewed. Without you guys Guardian from Above would probably still be on chapter two...^^ Well, here we go...  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Charmed or any of the characters...although I wouldn't mind owning Cole...^^   
  
Warning: There are some gruesome parts to this chapter  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
*(PIPER)*   
  
I paced around the room, trying not to worry. It had been an hour since Paige had called, and she still wasn't home.  
  
"Did you try her cell?" Phoebe asked, walking into the front hallway. I was pacing back and forth in front of the door.  
  
"Yes, I tried a few times, but she's not answering," I replied worriedly. What if something had happened?  
  
"Piper, you have to calm down," Phoebe told me, taking my hands and leading me over to the couch. I sat down with a sigh, but I couldn't sit still. Phoebe sat down across from me and I looked over at the door nervously. "Piper!" I glanced over at Phoebe and was caught in her gaze. *Sigh*  
  
"I know Phoebe, I know," I said softly. "I'm just overreacting. Paige probably stopped somewhere on her way home."  
  
"That's right," Phoebe told me, although she didn't sound so sure herself. "Paige can take care of herself, and she probably had to do something before she came home." Phoebe nodded her head, but I still wasn't convinced.  
  
"But what if-"  
  
"She can take care of herself," Phoebe said sternly. I continued to look at my sister and saw that she was fighting to believe what she was saying. We'd both been in the demon-killing business long enough to know that anything was possible, and in the situation that we were in, this wasn't good.  
  
"Phoebe...Prue could take care of herself too," I whispered, looking down and feeling the tears form under my eyelids. A moment later Phoebe stood up fiercely and I with her.  
  
"That's it!" she shouted, looking at me with determined eyes. "Let's find out what's going on."  
  
"Wha-"  
  
"LEO!!!" Phoebe shouted, and I winced from the volume of her voice.  
  
"Leo..." I whispered to myself. He would help, he wouldn't leave, he would know what to do.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
*(PHOEBE)*  
  
"LEO!!!!" I shouted, troubled by the way Piper was acting, and needing to take charge of the situation. A moment later I saw blue and white lights appear next to Piper and Leo materialized. Piper immediately jumped into his embrace and he put his arms around her, trying to sooth her. Piper was really missing Prue right now, and she wanted to keep the same thing that happened to our big sister from happening to Paige. I didn't blame her. I'd be just as nervous if I hadn't promised Cole to stay positive.  
  
"Phoebe." I looked over at Leo to see him questioning me with his eyes while still hugging Piper.  
  
"It's Paige," I said quietly. "We're worried because she was supposed to be home by now and she's not picking up her cell. Could you please sense her for us?"   
  
"Yeah," he said swiftly before Piper moved around to his side and put only one arm around him, giving him some room. I watched in apprehension as Leo closed his eyes and concentrated. A minute passed, but it seemed like an hour to me. Leo's face held a frown, and Piper and I exchanged glances. Finally, our whitelighter opened his eyes and looked at both of us. Please don't say those words Leo, please don't say them... "I can't sense her," he whispered, looking at the ground. He has said the forbidden words...For a second things got a little hazy, and I felt myself dropping to the ground. When I opened my eyes I saw Cole looking down at me. He had shimmered in and caught me.  
  
"Cole..."  
  
"Are you all right?" he asked, lifting me to my feet and letting me steady myself by holding onto his shoulder.  
  
"Yeah..." I said, looking up to see Piper and Leo crowded around us. "I think my heart stopped beating there for a moment." I smiled weakly, and Piper returned it. She looked like she could faint as well.   
  
"What's wrong?" Cole asked again, and I saw him looking at all of us. I sighed, and wrapped my arms around my love.  
  
"Paige is missing," I whispered, burring my head in his shoulder.  
  
"Is...Is she dead?" Cole asked, looking at Leo. I jumped at this thought, and looked at Leo as well.  
  
"I don't think so," Leo said, taking Piper in his arms. "If she were I'm sure They'd be calling me." I sighed in relief, but then realized that if Paige wasn't dead, she was captured. We had to find her.  
  
"We have to find her," I said with determination, standing up and pulling a piece of paper out of my pocket. "I'm almost done the power of three spell, though if it will work I don't know. Cole, you go underground with Leo, see what you can find, but first take Piper to Paige's car, see what she can find there. Let's get Paige back." I took a breath, surprised at my position as leader, but everyone nodded. Leo orbed out with Piper, and Cole shimmered out after giving me a kiss on the cheek. I smiled, putting my hand up to the side of my face, before grabbing a pen and sitting down to work on the spell.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
*(PAIGE)*  
  
I starred at Slimy for a second and watched as he laughed in triumph. I was in so much trouble. I didn't know what he did to me in the car, but whatever it was, it had drained my strength. I was only standing from being held up with chains, and at realizing this I winced. The cold hard metal was tearing into my wrists and I felt the blood stream down my arms.  
  
"Uhhghhh..." I groaned, closing my eyes for a moment. I hated blood...I hated demons...I hated not being able to move...and I was getting dizzy. If I was going to act, it had to be now. Gathering what strength I had left, I tried to orb. I felt the warm glow surround me, but when I opened my eyes I was still chained to the wall. The demon just laughed at me, and walked closer. Soon, he was so close that I could smell his wretched breath, and all I could see were his two pale unblinking eyes.  
  
"Don't think you can orb out of here Charmed one," he spat so evilly that I closed my eyes and wished I were deaf. "I drained you of all your magical and physical strength. What you have left is what has built up in your system over the past hour. I'll drain you every hour, taking your strength, and allowing mine to grow. Your power tastes very good...I think I'll have some now." I opened my eyes to see his hand on my throat and felt my body convulse as he slowly extracted all the strength I had. My magical energy diminished and my head dropped. He must had done it very fast....before in the car...for me to pass out. Now, it was slow torture as I felt him taking what was mine...my power...  
  
"Y...You...can't use it," I said weakly, struggling to lift my head.  
  
"Use what?" he asked, obviously amused.  
  
"My...p-power," I responded. I heard him laugh as my chin hit my chest and he removed his hand from my throat.  
  
"Yes...You are above me in power Charmed one, and I'm not able to directly use your powers...But they do make mine stronger." Then, I saw him out of the corner of my eye lift his hand. White energy was gathering into it. "I now have an active power from draining yours. I praise Mistress Dalei for sending me. This will be revenge for my brother." What...I then looked closely at Slimy and saw that he had yellowish skin and two horns. He looked like the Bluhonius...Searching my mind, I remembered seeing him in the book right before the Bluhonius. Slimy here was a Yellonius...*shiver*  
  
"If...you want revenge...why don't you kill me?" I asked, lifting my head slightly to look at him. "Why not Yellonius?" I saw him grin as he shaped the white energy into a blade.  
  
"So, you know who I am. Good." He stared at me for a moment before continuing. "Actually, I intended to. Any other creature would have died if I had extracted their energy as fast as I did yours...For some reason though, you did not die. I took everything you had, but you still live. So, since I wasn't able to kill you I decided that I would play with you. We're going to have fun witch." I grimaced as he came towards me. When he was two feet away I started to panic, looking around the room, but there was no way I could escape. I knew I wasn't thinking clearly, but I couldn't stop my breathing from growing faster and the perspiration from running down my forehead. Finally, making a resolution to never give in, I clamped my mouth shut and closed my eyes. I suppressed a scream when I felt the burning energy blade slide into my side and remain there. Eyes watering, I opened them to see Slimy making another blade. Hardening my eyes, I gave him a death stare before he laughed again and plunged his second blade into my right thigh.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
*(PIPER)*  
  
I felt the warm energy of glowing lights as Leo pulled me from the manner and a moment later we reappeared behind a tree in the parking lot at Paige's work. I looked around the tree and easily spotted Paige's lime green Bug.  
  
"Will you be okay?" Leo asked, stepping in front of me. I saw Cole shimmer in out of the corner of my eyes and remembered what my husband had to do.  
  
"I'll be fine," I said, giving Leo a hug. "You be careful, do you hear me?" He nodded and I stepped back. "I'll take Paige's car home. You just try to find out what's going on, okay?" He smiled before walking over towards Cole behind another tree.  
  
"Don't worry Piper, I'll be careful," he said. With that, Cole shimmered out and Leo followed. I was alone. Two seconds later I looked over at the car and gasped. I hadn't realized it before, but Paige's Bug looked like it was running. I ran over and found that indeed it was. When I looked in the mirror I saw Paige's purse on the seat with its contents spilled out. Her phone was on the passenger seat, still on. Tears came to my eyes as I realized that she had been captured when she was talking to me...I hadn't even realized it...Wiping my tears away, I opened the door and put Paige's things back into her purse. I slowly picked up her phone and saw that there were three missed calls. They were mine. I gulped as I put it inside the purse and slid in. There was no sign of a struggle in the car except that the seat belt was broken. Nothing in the back seat and nothing in the front. No tares, no slime, no flame marks...What kind of demon left nothing behind? I shook my head in frustration before closing the side door and putting the car in drive. Phoebe might need me at home...and besides, we'd figure out this mystery together. I'm sure we could do it without Paige or Prue to help...I restrained a sob as I turned out into the road and headed home.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
*(COLE)*  
  
I felt a blast of chilly air as I shimmered into an abandoned cave of the underworld. Leo orbed in behind me and we both checked to make sure no one was around.  
  
"Okay, can you sense her?" I asked, checking behind me again out of habit. I waited for a few moments as Leo closed his eyes. When he finally opened them and frowned.   
  
"I can't sense her...But I know she's somewhere down here..." I sighed and started towards the opening of the cave.  
  
"Where're you going?" Leo asked, following me quickly.  
  
"Towards the Source's chambers. We'll probably find Dalei in a chamber around there."  
  
"But we're not even sure Dalei took her," Leo said, jumping in front of me. I halted and looked over at my companion.  
  
"Yes, we're not sure, but if Paige was captured then Dalei will know about it. She's our closest guess at finding Paige." I saw acceptance of the plan register in Leo's eyes and I continued to walk while he followed closely behind. The Source was close...I could feel it. I led Leo through numerous caves of the underworld, keeping to the shadows so we wouldn't be seen. After about 15 minutes of traveling I stopped behind a boulder and crouched down. Leo followed suit, and we caught our breaths.  
  
"Where are we?" he asked after a few moments had passed.  
  
"Do you see those guards behind that bend in the path?" I asked. He nodded, so I continued. "Well, they guard that path because it leads to the Source's chambers, where he and his closest allies stay. Dalei would be there if she's as powerful as I've heard, and if she plans to become Mistress to him." He nodded again and then we were silent, thinking of how we'd get past them.  
  
"Why don't I make a distraction, and then you can shimmer in behind them and knock them out with an energy ball?" Leo suggested. I nodded to myself, that would make sense. The guards were pretty powerful, and I don't know if I could kill them, but I'm sure I could knock them out long enough to get info on Paige.  
  
"Okay," I said, slapping Leo lightly on the back. "Good luck." He grinned back at me.  
  
"Thanks, I'll need it," he replied, and then stood up and started to orb. I watched as he orbed-in right in front of the guards, and orbed back out, then in again, and so forth. By this time he had all of the guards' attention, and all four followed him as he led them towards the boulder. I could have predicted it. All four wanted favoritism with the Source, so all went after the whitelighter. None thought about the entryway that they left unprotected. I watched as Leo stopped orbing half way down the path and started to run. Energy balls were thrown, but he dodged them as he brought the unsuspecting victims towards me. When they got him backed into a corner I acted. Walking quietly up behind them, I made two huge energy balls, one in each hand, and threw them at two of the guards. The energy hit them in the back of their heads, and they dropped. I shimmered out before the other two could turn around and then hid behind the boulder again. Meanwhile, the two demons that were left were looking around furiously. They must have decided that Leo had done it, for in a few seconds they were staring back at him. This was where I wanted them, their attention on Leo. I quietly walked up behind them once more and created two energy balls. Just as they were about to thrust their swords into Leo, I let the energy fly, and the last two guards were down.  
  
"Wow, close call," Leo stuttered, wiping his forehead with his sleeve. "You could've come earlier." I smiled and sent a few more energy balls at each guard.  
  
"I didn't want them to see me," I responded. "When they wake up they'll tell their story to the Source, and I don't want to be in it. My appearance could spark new bounty hunters to come after me." Leo nodded, and after a few more energy balls were thrown, we started down the path, keeping to the side. What we came to was a dead end with five doors, each one leading to a different room. The one directly ahead of us was the Source's chamber. The ones to the right and left were his most trustworthy demons' rooms. The other two were reserved for important guests and those that the Source wanted to watch. Dalei would be in one of these rooms.  
  
"Which door?" Leo whispered, looking back at the unconscious guards.   
  
"One of these," I responded, pointing to the nearest doors on our right and left. "Wait here and let me check them out." With that, I shimmered out and reappeared behind a curtain in the room to our right. No one was in sight. I again shimmered and appeared behind a column in the door to our left. I listened carefully and heard voices.  
  
"So, you sent Yellonius after the witch my Mistress?" I heard a female demon ask. I peaked around the column to find a young and beautiful women lounging on a bed. I saw that she had waist length black hair and purple eyes. She was the woman I had seen in The Book...She was Dalei. The female demon that I had heard ask the question was standing next to her. She resembled Dalei remarkably, but parts of her hair had white wisps and she had pinkish orange eyes.  
  
"Yes," Dalei said slowly. "He went after her...and he has succeeded where his brother could not."  
  
"What will you do with the witch Mistress?" a young male demon asked. This comment brought my attention to him. He was pretty tall with red glowing eyes and dark black hair. These two youngsters must be Dalei's offspring, her protectors.  
  
"Oh, well, I've decided to let Yellonius play with her for a while. Things will play out eventually, and I'll be sitting on the thrown with the Source at my side." Dalei smiled evilly and then started to laugh. I quickly shimmered out to the awaiting Leo.  
  
"They're in the door to the left," I whispered. "It's Dalei and two of her offspring, her protectors, a male and a female." Leo nodded and I continued. "A Yellonius captured Paige, and Dalei said that she's letting him 'play' with her. Doesn't sound good." Leo grimaced and I continued. "We'll go back in to see if they mention where Paige is. Orb in behind a big column. It should conceal you, but cut down on the angelic music, okay?"  
  
"Sure," Leo replied before I shimmered out and he followed. I shimmered in behind the column and a moment later Leo was beside me, no chimes at all. Then, I brought my attention to Dalei and her children.  
  
"Mother..." the female said while sitting down next to Dalei. "Tell me, why doesn't Yellonius just kill the witch. Wasn't that what you ordered?" Dalei looked at her child before sitting up and beckoning the male to sit on her other side.  
  
"The Charmed ones are tricky my dears. That is why the Source has asked me to get rid of them. Yellonius drained the witch of all her power, but she still lives. Any other being would have died, just as we expected her to. So what if she lives? Let Yellonius get his revenge for the Charmed ones killing his brother. It's the least I can do for him. Plus, if he doesn't kill her, then she will be a good gift for the Source when I become His Queen. The other two will die in time, and then we shan't have to worry about the Charmed ones any longer." The children grinned and then the male jumped up suddenly. "What is it my child, do you sense something?" The male was walking over towards us...he knew we were there!  
  
"Leo, go home. Take this information with you," I said hurriedly.  
  
"But-"  
  
"No," I whispered fiercely. "They know someone's here, and they'll follow if we both leave. Just go, and they'll never know we both were here. Tell Phoebe I'll be home soon." With that I gave Leo a shove and I shimmered to the middle of the room as he orbed out, bringing the attention to myself. All three quickly looked over at me, and both the male and the female advanced. I gathered an energy ball in my hands, waiting for a battle, when Dalei spoke.  
  
"Dannilei, Maricu, stop." Both the female and then the male stopped, each with a sword ready in their hands. "I know this demon...the Source has informed me of him. I wish to speak with Belthezor, for I have just thought up a proposition for him." I knew I couldn't out run these two, their mother's blood flowed strongly through them, and I sensed their power. They slowly circled until they were behind me and pointed their swords as I slowly walked towards Dalei. "You are strong Belthizor to hold out so long without Maricu sensing you, but he has. You are outnumbered and overpowered. Tell me why you have infiltrated my chambers." I looked at her coldly, but then decided that I might end up alive if I played into her Mistress thing. Slowly, I smiled and then averted my eyes downward out of 'respect.'  
  
"I am sorry for disturbing you Mistress," I said in a low and humble voice. "I am here only to seek one who was captured. I thought you might know where she was."  
  
"Oh, I see," Dalei said, taking her role as Mistress, possible Queen to the underworld.  
  
"Also, Mistress, I wanted to lay eyes on your face," I added, thinking flattery might help. "I have never seen you, but have heard so many wonderful things about the evil empires you have created. I wanted to see you for myself."  
  
"I see," she said again, flipping her hair in joy. "You may arise," she said, referring to my downcast eyes, and I allowed them to lift up and lay on her face. "You seek a Charmed one, do you not?" she asked. I nodded. "The Source tells me that you bedded one, is this the one you seek?"  
  
"No," I replied. "This is her sister, the youngest."  
  
"Good, good," she said back. "I had hoped that you would have bedded a smart and strong one at least. Now that I know this, I am willing to make my deal as well."  
  
"What deal is that my Mistress," I said, inwardly sneering. This was so degrading for me, but I had to do it. I had to do it for Paige and for Phoebe.  
  
"We hold the Charmed one in which you speak captive. Our Master, the Source, wants all three dead, or captured, but I am willing to make an exception. We will return this witch to you if you will hand over the other two." When I heard her offer I clamed my mouth shut. What was I to say? "I see you dislike this," she said coolly, grinning at me. "It is because you must give up your witch...But I, after all, will be Queen. We may find a way later on to produce an understanding." She continued to grin evilly and I shivered inwardly. How could I give Phoebe up?  
  
"It is not my choice to give you the Charmed ones," I replied. "I've come here to take their sister back to them. It is they who would decide."  
  
"I see," she said yet again. "Well, take the proposition back to them. I will be seeing them soon either way. If they disagree let me know in the next half-hour. If not, I'll see you when I see you Belthezor." I turned around to find Dalei's children lowering their swords to let me go. "Oh, and remember Belthezor," Dalei said to me when my back was turned. "If they comply, there is a possibility that you will save your witch. If not, she will die." I nodded abruptly and then shimmered out. Oh boy.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
*(PHOEBE)*  
  
*Sigh* It had been a half-hour, and the spell still wasn't complete...I needed one more line....Ah! Smiling to myself, I quickly wrote a line of words down and stood up in triumph. The spell was done! Just as I stood up, looking at my work one more time, I heard the front door open. In walked Piper, and she didn't look together at all.  
  
"Piper, what is it?" I asked, walking over to her as she sat on the couch.  
  
"Its..." she trailed off, looking at the object she had in her hand...Paige's purse. "Paige's car was still running, the contents of her purse were all over the front seat, the seat-belt was broken, and the car was still in the parking lot at her work." I looked at Piper with concern and put my hand on her shoulder. "There wasn't any other sign of struggle...What kind of demon could do that? Phoebe, Paige was captured when I was talking to her on the phone. I thought the phone had gone dead and hung up...but...I didn't even realize what had happened. I could have prevented it..." I saw tears well up in Piper's eyes and reached over to give her a hug. She wrapped her arms around me as well and we stayed like this for a few moments.  
  
"Cheer up," I whispered to her. "I finished the spell." I pulled away and she smiled while she wiped away her tears. When I pulled back I accidentally knocked Paige's purse off Piper's lap. "Oh, sorry," I apologized, and reached down to pick up the red handbag.  
  
*****  
  
I felt my power expand as I was drawn into a premonition. I found myself in a small stone room with no doors in sight. Before me came the image of my sister, Paige. She was hanging from chains on the wall...Oh God...So much blood...So much blood...Her head moved a millimeter as she struggled to look up, but then a demon shimmered in. Tears flowed down my sister's face as he approached her. She couldn't resist him and cried out when he reached up and put his hand on her throat...He pulled away, smiling triumphantly, and shimmered back out. My sister hung there, helpless, the blood dripping, her clothing torn, totally defeated.....  
  
*****   
  
I gasped as I came out of the premonition. I was sobbing hysterically. I felt someone wrap their arms around me, and I clung to them. A few minutes later I quieted and opened my eyes. I was on the floor and Piper was next to me, her arms around my shoulders. I looked at her and saw an expression of fear...She was afraid of what I had seen.  
  
"Phoebe," she whispered, pushing the hair back off of my face and handing me a tissue. I dried my eyes and attempted to smile at her.  
  
"Thanks," I replied. Now that I had talked I think Piper was less afraid. She got up and disappeared into the kitchen for a moment. I took this time to get situated on the couch, and watched as Piper returned with a glass of water. "Thanks," I said again as she handed it to me and I took a sip. As I drank the water that Piper had gotten for me I heard chimes and saw a blue and white glow out of the corner of my eyes. When I looked up, Leo was standing there. He looked out of breath.  
  
"Leo, what happened?" Piper asked, walking up to her husband.  
  
"I have information," he replied. "A Yellonius captured Paige, the brother to the Bluhonius you three killed. Dalei said that for some reason Paige didn't die when she was drained of all her power, so..." He trailed off, not wanting to say what he had over-heard.  
  
"Tell us Leo," Piper said, sitting down next to me and putting her arm around my shoulder. "She said the Yellonius was 'playing' with Paige...Getting revenge for his brother's death..." My face went white as I remembered my premonition and I felt Piper's arm tighten around my shoulders.  
  
"Where's Cole?" I asked as I tried to keep my composure. Leo stayed silent for a moment, but when I looked up at him he continued.  
  
"Dalei had two of her children, her protectors, with her. The male sensed us, and Cole stayed so I could get away. He told me to tell you that he'd be home soon." Cole...Paige...I couldn't take this anymore. Taking a few deep breaths, I tried to calm myself. It wasn't working.  
  
"Leo, Phoebe had a premonition," I heard Piper say as I closed my eyes and tried not to go into hysterics. "She's kind of shaken up..." Suddenly I felt someone's hands on my shoulders. I opened my eyes to see Leo in front of me.   
  
"Phoebe, it's okay to feel the way you do. We're not in the best situation...but everything will turn out, you'll see." I looked at my whitelighter and saw truth in his eyes. I then reached out and gave him a hug. He was giving me the comfort that Cole couldn't at that moment...although I wanted Cole to be there so badly. I pulled away and wiped the tears off my cheeks that had fallen.  
  
"Thanks Leo," I whispered as I picked up my water and took another gulp. Okay...I could do this. I could tell them the premonition.   
  
"Phoebe...Do you think you could tell us what you saw?" Leo asked, and I looked up into his eyes. They gave me courage and I nodded.  
  
"*Deep breath* I picked up Paige's purse, and the premonition came," I whispered as the image came back to me. "I was in a small stone room with no doors...It must've been in the Underworld. And...Paige...was there." I stopped for a moment, taking a deep breath and tried to suppress my tears. A few fell down my cheeks, but I continued. "Paige...She was chained to the wall...only held up my the shackles around her wrists...the blood...so much blood..." I trailed off as the image came to my mind and I cringed. I felt a hand on my shoulder and I looked over to see Piper sitting beside me. She gave me an encouraging smile, but I could tell how upset she was. "Sh-...She wasn't moving," I choked out, trying to continue. "Just as she attempted to lift her head, a yellowish demon with horns shimmered in. Oh, how she cried out as he slowly walked towards her...She was weeping and begging...but he still approached. Then...He put his hand...on her throat....She went limp and he started to laugh before he shimmered out...Paige...she was so helpless...so much blood...I didn't know there could be that much blood..." I trailed off and stared off into space as the image stayed with me. My sister... All of a sudden I felt arms encircle me...Piper. We wept together for a few moments before she broke away and stood up.  
  
"Phoebe, Leo," she said, and we both looked at her. "I don't know if Phoebe's premonition was of the past or the future, but I don't want Paige to go through any more than she already has. Let's get the Book of Shadows and see what we can do. Phoebe already has a spell to vanquish Dalei, let's see if we can get one for Mr. Yelloni-whatever and get Paige back." I smiled up at my sister and sighed as she went up to the attic to get the Book.  
  
"Don't worry Phoebe," Leo said to me. "I'm sure we'll get Paige back. Let's at least stay positive and do our best to save her, okay?" I nodded my head and stood up. Leo was right, we had to stay positive.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
*(PIPER)*  
  
We'd tried all the summoning spells in the Book, but Paige must've been protected in a magical room, for none of them worked. There was a vanquish for Yellonius in the Book as well and I, along with Phoebe, had memorized it by heart. We were going to vanquish his sorry ass for touching our sister. Phoebe had calmed down a little, and I was glad. We had to figure out a way to save Paige and find Cole, and being pessimistic would only delay us. At the moment, Phoebe was pouring over the book and I was drilling Leo on his knowledge of the Yellonius. We had to be as prepared as we could.  
  
"Cole!" I looked over at Phoebe, the one who had shouted, and saw that Cole had shimmered in a few feet away from her. She quickly ran over to him and wrapped her arms around his waist. I was glad he was back. Phoebe needed him, and he'd be a help in finding Paige.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
*(COLE)*   
  
When I shimmered into the manor Phoebe immediately looked up and over at me. I saw joy and relief flash into her eyes as she stared at me for a moment.   
  
"Cole!" she finally called out, and I welcomed her as she ran into my arms. When I wrapped my arms around my love I felt her shaking beneath me. Phoebe had gone through a hard time...I wonder what had happened?  
  
"Hey," I whispered, ruffling Phoebe's hair and kissing her on the head. When I looked up I saw that Piper and Leo had walked towards us partially.  
  
"Cole...How did you get away?" Leo asked, taking Piper in his arms.  
  
"In a minute," I replied, holding Phoebe by the shoulders and looking down at her. "Phoebe, are you alright?" I asked, staring into her eyes. I saw them well up and she grabbed me into a hug again.  
  
"I had a premonition," she whispered into my shoulder. "The Yellonius was torturing Paige..." I cringed when she said that, but continued to hug her, trying to provide all the comfort that I could. I knew what demons could do to others in torture, and it wasn't pretty. When a few moments had passed Phoebe pulled away and looked up at me. "Tell us Cole," she said, leading me over towards Piper and Leo. "How did you get away?" I smiled a little, but I think they all knew it was forced.  
  
"Well, firstly, I have to say that I don't think they knew Leo was there, which was good," I said, wrapping my arms around Phoebe's shoulders as she stood in front of me. "I was ready to fight for my life, for Dalei's children were very powerful. Just when they had swords to my throat, Dalei ordered them to stop, saying that she had a proposition for me. I don't want to really get into the details of what was said..." I cringed, remembering how I had sucked up to Dalei, trying to preserve my life. "Anyway," I continued. "Dalei says that she's willing to give Paige up in return for the both of you." I felt Phoebe grow tense beneath my arms, and I unconsciously pulled her closer to me. Piper gave a 'look' to Leo, communicating with him through her eyes. It almost looked like they were having a conversation between them... "Dalei said that if she doesn't hear back from me then she'll assume the deal is on. We have a half-hour until she comes."   
  
"Let's do it," Piper announced, looking to her husband as if challenging him.  
  
"Piper..." Leo said, wary of his wife, but wanting to declare his disapproval.  
  
"Piper's right," Phoebe said, pulling out of my grasp and walking up to her sister.  
  
"Phoebe-" I started.  
  
"No." she interrupted. "Dalei is going to come for us anyway. This will be our chance to get Paige back and kill Dalei with the spell."   
  
"Phoebe, you said yourself that the spell may not be powerful enough. What if you need a potion as well?" Leo asked. Phoebe shook her head and looked at Piper.  
  
"Are you with me?" she asked her sister.  
  
"One Hundred Percent," Piper replied, and they headed up the stairs towards the attic, The Book under Piper's arm and the spell in Phoebe's hand. Leo and I exchanged glances as we followed the sisters upstairs to hear their plan.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
*(PAIGE)*  
  
The darkness slowly diminished and I could feel the ache of my body as I gained consciousness. When my head fully cleared my body screamed with pain and I opened my eyes. The room was empty, and it had been since Slimy had drained me of my power and tortured me. I didn't know how long I had been here, but the torturing process had happened a few times. I stared down at the floor and saw puddles and puddles of blood...How could I lose so much and still be alive? I shuddered, but the movement caused so much throbbing in my muscles and limbs that I cried out and started to weep. My clothes were torn, my body was torn, and my spirits were torn. I'd never get out of here alive. Phoebe, Piper, Leo, Cole...Someone help me! Prue....Prue! That was it! It was her soul that was keeping me alive. I might still have a chance...only if the others would hurry up and rescue me...Even if these shackles weren't around my wrists, I wouldn't have the strength to move. I took a deep breath as I attempted to lift my head. I had to find a way out, pain or no pain. Just as I started to look around the room one more time, Slimy shimmered in. Tears welled up in my eyes as he appeared before me.  
  
"Oh God...please," I whispered, staring at him with terror-stricken and frightened eyes. When he saw this he grinned maliciously and started towards me. I attempted to move my arms, but as they moved a millimeter the pain from my cut wrists was un-numbed and I cried out. My tears mixed with the blood at the bottom of my feet as he walked slowly and torturously towards me. When he was only a foot away from me I looked into his evil yellow eyes and started to weep. "Oh God," I said again, only able to whisper. "Please...don't do it again, please...Oh God..." He just grinned at me...more tears fell with the result of pain as they mixed with my wounds. Then, he reached out and put his hand to my throat. My body went limp as he drained every ounce of energy I had built up. My muscles screamed as the energy went through them and up to his hand. My vision fogged, but I could see the yellow glow on his hand and arm as my energy and power left me, and flowed into him. A few moments later he stepped away, smiled sinisterly, and shimmered out. I hung there, defeated and worn, as my wounds continued to bleed and my mind slipped in and out of consciousness. Oh God, please help me...Please, someone make it go away...Make the pain stop.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
*(PIPER)*  
  
"It's fairly simple," I explained to Leo and Cole, Phoebe by my side. "Dalei will come expecting to get us without a fight. Then, she'll want to kill Paige." They all nodded and I continued. "We will demand that she show us Paige before we go with her and threaten her with our spell. She's been asleep a long time, and probably doesn't know of us very well. She will be wary." Leo nodded like it made sense, and Cole just stood and listened, a thoughtful expression on his face. "When she brings Paige Cole will grab her and shimmer her to us. Then, we'll say the spell together." Phoebe nodded and I looked at Leo. He didn't seem all convinced.  
  
"But Piper," he said, concern in his voice. "There are two variables. One: What if the spell doesn't work? Two: What if Paige isn't conscious?" I looked at my husband and sighed. He had a point.  
  
"You're right Leo," I admitted. "But the fact is, we don't have a choice in the matter. Dalei could come at any moment, and there's nothing else we can do in such short notice." Cole nodded his head and I walked up to my husband. "Do you have any other ideas?" He shook his head and took me in his arms. The warmth was comforting.  
  
"Alright," he said. "But if something goes wrong I'm orbing everyone out. Understood?" I nodded my head and smiled.  
  
"Hopefully, the spell will be strong enough to at least hurt her if Paige can't say it with us. If that's the case we need Cole to try and get a piece of her flesh, for a potion. Do you think you can do that Cole?" I asked, looking over at him. He was standing next to Phoebe, his hand in hers, and he looked deep in thought.  
  
"Yeah," he said as he nodded his head and a knife appeared in his hand. "I can do that." I watched as he tucked the knife into his belt and I smiled. Cole was very dangerous with a knife, this plan would work. It had to work, and I refuse to think otherwise. Just as I grabbed The Book and we were all going to head downstairs I heard a noise behind me. We all swiftly turned to see three flames appear in the attic. Oh God, there were three of them. I gulped, saw Phoebe do the same, but we both left the sides of our loves and stepped up in front of them to face this evil together. Reaching into my pocket, I felt for a potion that I had found in Paige's purse. There had been a few in there, and both Phoebe and I had taken one. I saw Phoebe grip hers as well, and then turned my attention back to the attackers. There stood Dalei, a tall slender woman with long black hair and purple eyes. She was dressed in a dark violet velvet robe, but looked both cool and comfortable. To her right was a younger looking version of the Mistress, only a head shorter. She had shoulder length black hair containing white wisps and pinkish orange eyes. She was dressed in a dark maroon robe, shorter and airier than her mothers'. From what Cole had told us, this was Dannilei. To Dalei's left was a tall and muscled man with short black hair and glowing red eyes. He was dressed in black pants and an open maroon shirt, showing off his powerful chest. This must be Maricu. All three looked extremely powerful and I sent a silent prayer to Prue before taking a deep breath and looking Dalei straight in the eyes.  
  
"What is it you want?" I said with disgust, looking at the being who was responsible for my sister's pain.  
  
"Oh, has Belthezor not told you my little deal?" she asked, a triumphant smile on her face.  
  
"Yes, Cole has told us, and we accept under one condition," Phoebe said, challenging Dalei with her voice.  
  
"Oh, and what is that?" she asked lightly.  
  
"We want you to bring our sister here first. When we know she is here and safe, then we will go with you freely, no opposition or resistance." Dalei seemed to think about this for a moment, and then nodded her head.   
  
"You have a deal," she said, and nodded her head towards Maricu. In an instant he had flamed out, and we all stood in silence.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
*(PHOEBE)*   
  
As Maricu flamed out I looked at our opposition around the room. Dalei stood in front of us, an air of superiority surrounding her. Dannilei stood next to her, eying Cole with suspicion and fingering a sword that she had drawn from her waist. Even with facing these frightening and evil demonic creatures, I was more afraid of how I would find Paige. What if she had been tortured? I hoped with all my heart that my premonition hadn't occurred yet, but I knew deep down that it probably had. We had to get Paige back safe. I glanced over at Piper and caught her eye. She looked worried and afraid, but determined. I drew strength from that and looked back over at our enemies. They were going down. A moment later I saw Maricu appear in flames. In his arms laid my little sister...Paige. Oh...my God...She was bleeding heavily and her eyes were closed. Was she breathing....Yes, I saw her chest move slightly. Oh God, she looked terrible.  
  
"Here is your sister Charmed ones," Dalei said as Maricu threw Paige to the floor. I struggled to keep my tears in, and I saw that Piper was having the same problem. Taking a deep breath, I looked back at Cole out of the corner of my eyes. He saw my gaze and we went into action. In the blink of an eye he appeared next to Paige, grabbed her wrist, and then appeared behind us. As this occurred Maricu went into action as well. When Cole was shimmering in behind us he lunged. Piper and I threw our potions at him at exactly the same time. They both duplicated Piper's explosion power, which meant they would be pretty powerful together. A large explosion went up when the bottles hit Maricu and smoke filled the air. Then, Dannilei decided it was her turn. She lunged with her sword and as Piper froze the sword in mid air I levitated. I flew with all my strength towards Dannilei as she struggled to keep her balance. My feet hit her chest and she went flying backwards. As I levitated down she flung back, using her arms on the ground to throw her body, and knocked me to the ground. I hit hard and rolled, just missing the sword that was meant for my throat. We were locked in a live-or-die battle.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
*(PIPER)*   
  
I gasped as Dannilei came towards us and froze her sword in mid air. As Phoebe levitated towards her I brought my attention back to Maricu. He was on the floor, stunned, but still alive. I threw my arms out, trying to blow him up, but nothing happened. He looked up at me and grinned. A second later he was in front of me and in my face.  
  
"That wasn't very nice," he sneered, referring to the potions, and I jumped back in battle stance, ready for an attack. I tried to freeze his sword as it came towards me, but his powerful arms broke through my power and headed towards my heart.....*BANG* I looked up and saw Cole in front of me, knife countering his sword. I gulped, realizing how close that was, and hurriedly glanced around. Dalei still stood where she had entered. She was looking around with confidence, not making a move to help her offspring. I slowly backed up and saw Phoebe dodging Dannilei's sword as it rushed towards her every second. She was levitating through the air and jumping around, trying to confuse Dannilei. It wasn't working. To my side I saw Leo and...Paige. He had her in his arms and she didn't look so good.  
  
"Leo..." I whispered, bending down next to him and using all my strength to freeze Dannilei's sword before it hit Phoebe. She smiled and reached up for the sword as Dannilei had to flame out and then back in to keep from falling. Phoebe now had the sword and the upper hand. "Leo...If anything goes wrong, get Paige out of here." I gave my husband a pleading and determined look as he reluctantly nodded his head. "Now try to wake her," I said as I stood up. "I don't think Dalei will attack until we have her children out of the way." With that, I rushed to help my sister. Dannilei had formed a sword of energy and was countering Phoebe's blows. Boy was I glad that Cole had trained her. As Dannilei turned her back on me to counter one of Phoebe's swings I acted. Gathering all of my strength, I rushed forward and threw myself at the demon. She fell in surprise and I rolled to the side as Phoebe shoved the sword through her heart. She cried out as her body was covered in flames and she disintegrated. That sword must've had some powerful spells on it. When the vanquish was done, Phoebe and I brought our attention back to Cole. He was still fighting Maricu, and although he looked a little beaten up, he seemed like he was holding his own. We rushed to Leo's side and were about to throw ourselves into battle when Dalei spoke.  
  
"ENOUGH!" she cried out and Maricu stopped moving. We all starred at her, transfixed by her spell as our eyes fell on her. I blinked my eyes as Cole lunged forward and hit Maricu with energy ball after energy ball. He fell to the floor and Phoebe threw Cole her sword to finish him off. He called out as he was engulfed in flames as well. Dalei stared at him in shock and the room shook with her anger. "How DARE you defy me lower being!" she roared, as a bright purplish red glow appeared around her. She looked angry.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~   
*(PAIGE)*  
  
When I opened my eyes I felt dizzy and sick. The room looked like it was spinning, so I closed them again. How long had I been here?...I couldn't think...I couldn't even breathe without pain coming to my chest. Why me...why?...I didn't think I had any tears left, but they came. As I silently wept more pain emerged, but I just cried out more when the tears hit my wounds. I'd never get out...I'd never escape...My eyes popped open as I heard someone flame into the room. A tall demon with dark hair and glowing red eyes appeared before me. I gasped as he threw a knife at me. It went right through the shackles holding my arm up...I screamed as all of my weight shifted to be held by my right wrist and I felt it starting to break. He withdrew the knife and the shackles on my left wrist fell to the floor. He repeated the process with my right hand and I cried out as I fell in a heap to the ground. The blood beneath me splashed all over my body, but I had no strength to shield myself. What was he going to do with me? I felt his muscled arms beneath me and he flamed out, with me in his arms. With the heat of the flames, my eyes closed and the darkness came yet again.  
  
I heard noises...were they voices? I was so out of it that I couldn't tell. Nothing was coherent to me, not even my own thoughts. I remember hitting the ground...no longer engulfed in the flames of that demon. Somehow, I felt safe. The floor felt familiar to me. My stomach turned as I felt someone grab my torn wrist and everything went fuzzy. I winced as the dizziness started to recede, and felt something under me. It felt...warm...What was...happening? The noises happened again...What were those noises? They had to be voices, but I couldn't understand...too loud...too much pain...As I started to fall back into the soundless void I felt something tighten around me and the noises came back...they were right next to my ear. I had to open my eyes...If only I could find the strength...Taking as deep a breath as I could manage without cringing in pain, I slowly lifted my eyelids...  
  
I gasped in shock as I found myself looking up into Leo's eyes...Leo...was I safe???...Was I home???...More tears welled up as I saw him smile. The warmth I felt...It was Leo slowly healing all of my wounds fully. He was making his way up from my feet, and was currently on my stomach. I smiled back at him, but still couldn't understand what he was saying...That was when I heard a voice scream loudly and clearly...  
  
"How DARE you defy me lower being!" I saw a tall woman out of the corner of my eyes...She was the one who had spoken with so much power and I became even more frightened when I saw her glow a purplish red color. That had to be...Dalei. Before her stood Cole, and slightly to his right and behind him were Phoebe and Piper. They all looked pretty beaten up. The tears overflowed when I saw them standing there. I was home...I was...here...I'd see my sisters one last time. I starred at my family with love and faith as the battle began.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
*(PIPER)*  
  
Purple energy flew and I jumped to the side just in time to miss being scorched. I quickly rolled, knowing that Dalei might pursue, and leapt to my feet. Phoebe was levitating around trying to get out of the way of energy bolts, and Cole was standing in front of Leo and Paige. Leo was healing her, and was concentrating so hard that he couldn't protect himself. That's when I noticed Paige...her eyes were open and she was starring at me.  
  
"Paige," I whispered as tears welled up in my eyes. When her eyes widened in fear I quickly dove off to the right...just in time as an energy bolt hit the ground where I had been standing and a hole formed in the rug. All of a sudden, bolts were every which way. I jumped and dodged, froze them, and blew them up, but there were too many. I heard Phoebe scream as she got hit and the distraction made me an easy target. My arm was hit, and I was on the floor holding it and crying out in pain. As another bolt hit my shoulder I forced myself to get up and freeze those that were moving towards Phoebe's heart. Then, I focused my eyes on Dalei. I had to stop her. I glanced back and saw Cole covered in cuts as the purple bolts hit him...but Paige wasn't hurt, and Leo was healed whenever one hit him. I cried out when I was hit in the stomach and fell to my knees. There were too many...they were too fast. Before I knew it Phoebe had levitated to my side. She was just as worse off as I was. I looked into her eyes and she nodded. The next moment, we stood up and ran towards Dalei. She was going down. Before we got halfway there a gust of wind was formed before her and we went flying back towards Cole, Leo, and Paige.   
  
"Uhhhgggg..." I moaned as I hit the ground hard. I sat up and noticed that the purple bolts had stopped raining down on us. Dalei was standing there, huffing and angry.  
  
"I'm too good to waste any more energy on you weaklings!" she exclaimed, putting her hands on her hips. "Yellonius!" she cried. I got to my feet and held hands with Phoebe. We could take any demon thrown at us. Paige and Leo were also on their feet, but I only had time to smile at Paige's confused face before the Yellonius appeared and attacked.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
*(PAIGE)*  
  
The purple bolts were falling everywhere. Oh God...they'd destroy us all. I watched in terror as Phoebe and Piper barely dodged each one, and I grimaced when they got hit. When Cole had to leap in front of the bolts so they wouldn't hit me, I cried. Leo was healing me, but always seemed to get in front of those that Cole couldn't stop. They were in pain because of me...When Leo finished healing my wounds he stood up to help Cole defend me. I was still so confused...How did I get here? What was going on? I wasn't sure about anything and I was still dazed...but I somehow knew that this was the final battle...we had to win. A moment later Phoebe and Piper were on the floor in front of me and the energy bolts had stopped. I quickly stood up as they struggled to their feet hurried next to Leo and Cole. My magical and physical energies were still drained, even though my wounds were healed, but I managed to get to my feet anyway. It was my turn to defend them.  
  
"I'm too good to waste any more energy on you weaklings!" Dalei yelled, and I glanced over at Piper. She gave me an encouraging smile before I heard the most frightening thing I could imagine. "Yellonius!" When the ugly demon appeared in the room and looked over at us, I starred at him in horror. He laughed evilly before advancing on us swiftly and deadly. As Phoebe, Piper, Cole, and Leo dodged out of the way, I stood there in shock. This couldn't be happening...He couldn't be here...I couldn't go through that again...With no energy to move out of the way and my mind in shock, I stood and waited as he advanced and hit me in the stomach. I went flying across the room and slammed into the wall.  
  
"Paige!" I heard Phoebe scream as I fell to the floor. She was beside me in a moment, along with Leo, who healed my injuries. When I opened my eyes I saw Piper and Cole battling the Yellonius. Leo was kneeled next to me on my left, and Phoebe was on my right.  
  
"NO! NO! NO!" I started screaming when my mind went out of shock and into panic.  
  
"Paige! Paige!" Phoebe shouted, trying to calm me. I didn't listen. I had to get away...the Yellonius was here...He'd torture me again...NO...I couldn't live through that twice. I tried to stand up, but with my energy drained I needed Leo and Phoebe's help. When I turned towards the door Phoebe grabbed me and pulled me back around.  
  
"No!" I cried out in a weak voice. "No..." I looked into my sister's eyes and started to cry. "No...Please Phoebe...I have to get out...I need to get away..." When I fell to my knees Leo caught me and I sunk into his arms. "No, no, no, no," I repeatedly whispered to myself as I shook my head and wept.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
*(PHOEBE)*  
  
I watched as my little sister fell apart in front of me. The Yellonius was more powerful than his brother had been, so we had to injure him before the spell was read. It looked like Piper and Cole were succeeding.  
  
"Piper, now!" I shouted and I ran up beside her. We recited the spell from memory as Cole held the Yellonius off.  
  
"Yellow may you be,   
Demon of energy,  
We send you down to Hell,  
So you may no longer dwell!" I watched in satisfaction as the energy-stealing demon that tortured my sister was engulfed in flames and vanished.  
  
"UHHHHHHHHHGGGGGGGG!!! I HAVE HAD IT!!! YOU ARE DEAD!!!" Dalei screamed as we rushed to Paige's side. She was still hysterical, but stopped crying when Dalei filled the house with her booming voice.   
  
"Paige, say the spell with us!" I cried, as I held out the spell I had written and we all read from it.  
  
"Evil Mistress seeking power,  
None you shall have from here after,  
In the darkness you reign over,  
Light will enter and dispose of,  
Centuries of evil from past and future,  
Your dirtied hands destroyed forever!"  
  
I sat in shock as Dalei was jolted back a few feet, but otherwise stood there with a sinister smile on her face. A second later the room filled with purple light and I felt like my body was being torn apart as I flew across the room and landed in pain. I felt the blood flow from my body and I found that I couldn't move. When I finally looked around I saw Dalei standing there with a smile and confidence written all over her face. Cole and Leo were knocked out, and I saw Piper on the other side of the room in the same situation as me. As I craned my neck to see Paige crushed against the wall I cried out in pain. Dalei just stood there and laughed. She knew we were all helpless and she loved it. "I have defeated the Charmed ones!" she cried out as she walked towards me. "Now, I will kill each of you one at a time and revel in your destruction." As Dalei bent down and placed her hand on my throat I looked at my sisters out of the corners of my eyes. Piper was barely conscious and Paige...Paige!? I gasped in shock as I saw my sister start to glow, and as Dalei's grip started to force the air from my lungs...Was I hallucinating?...No...That couldn't be...  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
*(PAIGE)*  
  
I cried out as a powerful force crushed me into the attic wall, and the indent kept me in place.  
  
"Uhhggg..." I moaned to myself as I listened to Dalei's laugh. I could hardly move, but I forced myself to open my eyes and watched as Dalei bent over Phoebe. I had to do something! All of a sudden, the courage within me strengthened as I tapped into something...Yes, it was there...Prue's soul...The thing that had kept me alive...and given me strength. I needed her now more than ever...  
  
"Paige..." I heard her voice within me and I prayed.  
  
"Prue... I need you now...please...use all of the strength I possess...tap into my soul...Prue..." I whispered to myself as I closed my eyes and felt a warm glow. Prue's presence came into me and my strength was returned momentarily, only to be taken away as a form shaped in front of me. I slid to the floor as my sister appeared in human form, white gown and no ghostly features. She was there in the flesh. I smiled up at her as she quickly turned and squinted at the Mistress. Dalei went flying across the room and landed in a heap next to the wall. Using every reserve of strength in my body, I crawled over to Phoebe and Prue, who was helping her up.  
  
"Prue?...Is it you???..." Phoebe whispered, tears running down her cheeks. Prue just nodded, and I smiled weakly as they embraced. With Prue's essence filtering through her soul that was within me, I didn't even have enough strength to stand, so I looked up at them with hope. Anything was possible in this family. A moment later Prue broke away from Phoebe and looked down at me.  
  
"Phoebe?" she asked as she kept her eyes me.  
  
"Yes Prue?" she answered, choked up as she heard her sister's voice.  
  
"Go wake up Leo and help Piper." I saw Phoebe nod as she limped off in the direction of Leo. Meanwhile, Dalei had struggled to her feet.  
  
"Prue..." I warned, but as I said this she had already turned around and had thrown the demon against the attic wall as well as throwing all unimportant objects towards her. While Dalei was distracted, Prue bent down next to me and I looked into her eyes.  
  
"You didn't have to warn me," she replied calmly. "Part of my soul is in you...we're connected. I can faintly feel everything you feel...all of your emotions. That connection is what brought me here." My eyes welled as she leaned forward and we embraced. She had been with me the whole time...I hadn't been alone. A moment later I saw Leo and Phoebe bending over Piper and reality struck me. We still had a demon to fight. Prue wrapped her arms around me and helped me up as I struggled to stand. We stood there, the eldest and the youngest, side by side. Hand in hand, we threw everything we had at her while Phoebe, Piper, and Leo made their way towards us. I let all of my power filter into my sister as Leo healed me and then continued to fight. Dalei had gotten to her feet and was throwing energy bolts at us. Prue and I were deflecting them and Piper was freezing and blowing them up as well. Phoebe had gone to wake up Cole, and Leo had joined Prue in supporting me so I could stand. We were giving Dalei one heck of a fight. As the seconds turned into minutes I started to tire. I sagged completely in Prue and Leo's arms, but they still clung to me and I felt Prue squeeze my arm with assurance. Cole was now up, and was throwing some energy of his own. Phoebe had also joined us, and although she didn't have a power she could use, her presence helped. After what seemed like hours, we began breaking through Dalei's defenses. Every time she would try to flame out Phoebe would hit her with a levitating kick, or Cole would attack as well. We had her where we wanted.  
  
"Let's try that spell again," Prue said firmly as Cole started throwing all he had at Dalei. Piper took Prue's hand on the right, I was on the left, and Phoebe took Leo's place on my left. White energy formed around Prue and I and slowly included Piper and Phoebe.  
  
"Evil Mistress seeking power,  
None you shall have from here after,  
In the darkness you reign over,  
Light will enter and dispose of,  
Centuries of evil from past and future,  
Your dirtied hands destroyed forever!"  
  
As the words were spoken flames sprouted up on Dalei and the last thing we heard was her screaming before she was engulfed and exploded into dust.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
*(PIPER)*  
  
As I stood there, freezing and blowing up numerous energy bolts, I was in shock. My sister...Prue...she was here, and she was helping us defeat Dalei. I wasn't imagining it, no, she was holding up my younger sister and doing her part in the fight. She was back. As we weakened Dalei I moved to her right and stood next to her. We would have enough power to win now...It would soon be all over. When Prue stated that we should try the spell again I took her hand and found strength when she squeezed it. Everything would be okay. As I spoke the words that would vanquish Dalei I felt relief flow through me. Leo came up next to me and I felt Prue's angelic power flow through Paige and then into all of us. We were the Power of Four, and it felt ten times more powerful than when there were three of us. As Dalei screamed I turned my head towards Prue. The battle was over, and I wanted to be with my sister, hear her reassuring words, and find out why she was here...how it came to be. The white light faded as the spell was ended and Paige slid slowly to the floor. First we'd have to take care of her, and then I'd get to speak with Prue. We laid Paige down, her head in Prue's lap and I looked at my big sister. She looked over into my eyes and I smiled slowly. I saw joy and pain emanating from hers. We were in the same boat. I wrapped my arms around her and she returned the hug.  
  
"Prue..." I whispered, tears falling down my cheeks. I buried my head into her shoulder and took in her scent. "I missed you so much..."  
  
"I missed you too," she replied, and I smiled when I heard her voice. I had missed it so much. I jumped when I felt someone join the hug, and looked up to see Phoebe on Prue's other side.  
  
"Prue..." she whispered, just like I had done. A moment later Paige's arms were wrapped around Prue's neck from below, and we formed a group hug. All of us were crying now, but I wouldn't have it any other way.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
*(PAIGE)*  
  
The battle had ended...the final battle...The white energy that had flowed through me receded and I closed my eyes as Prue and Phoebe let me slide slowly to the floor. I wasn't ready to deal with everything that happened, I knew this, so instead I concentrated on the one thing that gave me strength...my family. Prue, Piper, Phoebe...they mean the world to me. I took in their presence as they gathered around Prue, and when I opened my eyes I joined in the group hug. I couldn't keep it in any longer, and I let the tears fall down my face. We were all here together...and I was still part of the family. I don't know how long we stayed like that, but as a feeling of peace came over me I closed my eyes. The events were finally hitting me, and I fell asleep.  
  
TO BE CONTINUED...  
  
I hope you liked it! I apologize again for the delay in getting this entry out. Hopefully the next entry will be out in one or two weeks. Until then, please review! ^____^ 


	8. Life and Love

Guardian from Above  
Part Eight  
By: Silverstar  
  
Umm...Hi everyone...*cowers in a corner* Please don't get mad and yell and throw things at me for not updating this sooner! I know I said a few weeks...hehe...And I know it's been a lot longer, but I've had so much going on that I haven't had time to write. I'M SO SORRY!   
Anyway, here it is, the last chapter. On one level I'm so happy to be updating this...But on another level I'm sad, because my fanfic is over. This was my first Charmed fic, and I think it will always be my favorite. Thanx to everyone who has supported me while writing this. Your reviews really helped me out when I had writers block or when I was down. Hopefully I'll be able to write more Charmed fics in the future for you guys. You deserve it...Ok, I'm done getting all teary. Please enjoy this entry, after all, it is the last one. *sniffle*  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Charmed or any of the characters. I do own this story though, and maybe that's just as good.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
*(PAIGE)*  
  
I felt warm...safe...WAIT! That wasn't right, I always wake up exhausted, cold, in pain...I snapped open my eyes and sat up, expecting to see the cold dank walls of an underground cave. Instead, I saw the walls of my room...Slowly, I realized that I was home, and everything came tumbling back into my mind.  
  
"Prue..." I whispered, as I lay back on my bed. I was startled when I hard a noise from my right and looked over to see...Prue?!  
  
"Hey," she replied, resting her hand on my shoulder so I couldn't sit back up. "You shouldn't move...you're still weak." I looked over into her warm and caring eyes, and a sense of peacefulness filled my soul. She smiled, and I did too when I remembered that she could feel my emotions...she was still on this plane, so she was still connected to it through me.  
  
"How...How are you still here?" I asked as Prue put her hand in mine and squeezed it. She smiled, and shook her head playfully.  
  
"I knew you were going to ask that," she stated. "You're a smart one, catch onto things quickly." I laughed with her and was delighted in the fact that I could move without pain. With that thought my mind went somber, but I pushed the feeling away and focused on the time I had with my sister.  
  
"Well, after the battle and that little crying fest we had..." Prue started, and I smiled with her. "...You fell asleep poor thing. Leo carried you in here and Piper made you more comfortable." I looked down to realize that I had pajamas on, and remembered the torn and rattled clothing I had been wearing before...Even Leo couldn't have fixed it when he healed me. I grimaced, but continued to listen. "I told Piper and Phoebe how I came to be here. After explaining to them that it was me who had been draining your energy they decided that they had to do something. As long as I was here you'd never get well again. So, we joined hands and I transferred some of my soul from you and into the both of them. We're all connected now, and that means all three of you are sharing the energy loss that you alone were experiencing before." I nodded as perspicacity came over me and I faintly felt Piper and Phoebe. Piper was worried, but happy too. Phoebe had the same kind of feelings, but there was something else...she must be with Cole. Prue's feelings came to me as serenity, joy...and sadness at the same time. I looked up at her and she smiled slowly at me.  
  
"Prue...I...I never thanked you...for coming. You saved our lives...and..." I stammered as tears came to my eyes. "I...I don't know how I could ever make it up to you. You kept me alive through..." I shuddered as the awful dark memory came to me, and I started to cry harder. I just couldn't keep the tears from flowing down my face. I could feel all three of my sisters become worried and distressed at the same time when I started to think about what had happened, and my emotions overwhelmed me. When Prue wrapped her arms around me I immediately pushed her away by instinct.   
  
"Paige...Paige," she said calmly, but I could feel how worried she was. "It's me Paige, it's Prue. You're safe here, you don't have to worry any more." I heard her, and realized what I had done, but continued to cry. I didn't think I could cry any more after the last few days, but I did. "Paige..." She put her hand on my shoulder, and when I didn't push her away she attempted to give me a hug again. I was comforted when she sat down on the bed next to me and wrapped her arms around me. I buried my head into her shoulder, and continued to cry as Prue held me close. "Paige...I know what you've been through. I felt every blow, every emotion, every scream, and every emotional defeat. I know what happened to you...and I can honestly tell you that you're safe, that you're going to be okay, and that we love you so much...I know Phoebe and Piper aren't going to let you out of their sights for at least a month." I slowly stopped crying and began to sniffle. Smiling, Prue gave me a tissue and smoothed down my hair. "That's right," she whispered as I laid my head on her shoulder and closed my eyes, just feeling the security and peacefulness that emanated off of her. "Paige, I know you're scared and that you feel alone in this, but you're not. I'll always be watching over you guys. I don't care what They say. Phoebe, Piper, and Leo will always be here too...and if you need him...Cole will always be around." At this statement my eyes sprang open and I looked up at my big sister.  
  
"Cole..." I said slowly. "Prue, I have to tell you. Cole knew about you...I mean, he knew we were in contact. The day after you extracted a lot of your soul from me he told me...He sensed your aura coming from me..." A perplexed expression came across Prue's face as I continued. "He knew...but he didn't tell anyone. He knew that it had to be kept a secret. Still...I wasn't thinking clearly before, but if Cole knew, don't you think The Elders probably knew as well?" I glanced up at my big sister and saw her smile.  
  
"Maybe They do know...Maybe They allowed me to come in contact with you...Maybe it was my destiny to come meet you and help you defeat Dalei," she said with a far-off expression in her eye. At the mention of Dalei's name though, I froze and my face went pale...Was she really dead? Would she come after me again? Would I live with this fear for the rest of my life? A moment later Prue had pulled me into her grasp and kissed me on the forehead. "Don't you worry little sister. I'll always be watching over you...And I can assure you that Dalei and all her evil henchman are dead." I smiled when she said this and sighed with relief. I didn't know why, but Prue was very reassuring to me. As I mentally calmed myself I started to get extremely tired and Prue helped me to lay back down in my bed. As drowsiness overcame me I looked into my sister's eyes and knew something.  
  
"Prue...You're not going to be here when I wake up...are you?" I asked. She smiled slowly, but it was a sad smile.  
  
"No," she whispered, shaking her head and reaching down to give me one last hug. As her arms wrapped around me I took in her scent and sighed.  
  
"Promise me..." I whispered. "Promise me you'll stay until I fall asleep." As she pulled away I saw her nod her head and she put her hand in mine.  
  
"I promise," she replied, and I gave her hand a squeeze as I closed my eyes. "Will you promise me one thing?" she asked.   
  
"Mmmmhhmmm," I sighed, waiting for her to continue.  
  
"Promise me that you'll keep an eye on the family. Every sister must keep us together one time or another. I know you'll get plenty of chances."   
  
"Sure," I replied, opening my eyes to look at Prue. "I'll watch over them...and you can come visit some time, right?"  
  
"I'll see what I can do," she answered. Looking at my sister for could possibly be the last time, I offered up a prayer.  
  
Please God...Let Prue rest in peace, she deserves it...We all do...let us all rest in peace...at least tonight...for at least one night...  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
*(PIPER)*  
  
I could tell when Paige woke up...there was a sense of peacefulness...then panic...and plenty of other emotions, including fear and sorrow. How could she have dealt with this for all that time...feeling what Prue would feel...I would get so confused. I glanced over at Phoebe, who was on the couch with Cole. The only way she was separating herself from it all was through him. Sighing to myself, I continued to clean the kitchen. I had to keep busy. Oh, it was so great having Prue back...even if it meant she'd have to leave again. Sadness and fear overflowed within me and I fell to my knees. For a second, I didn't know where it had come from...but then I knew. It was Paige...She was crying her eyes out. I yearned to go to her...but I knew Prue was with her. I had to stay put. I was startled when someone put their arm around my shoulders. Phoebe was beside me. She felt it too.  
  
"Piper...try not to feel pity for Paige, or add to her sorrow. Our emotions are inside of her just as hers are within us." I nodded as Phoebe helped me to my feet and started to help clean the sink full of coffee mugs that had accumulated over the past few nights...it had seemed like eternity.  
  
"Where'd Cole go off to?" I asked, trying to concentrate on something other than the roller coaster of emotions coming from my youngest sister.  
  
"Oh, he just went upstairs to clean up," she answered. "He never had a chance after...well, he wanted to stay with me before." I nodded, and the room fell silent. I tried to stay emotion-free as Paige's heart and soul overwhelmed me. She had been through so much... "Piper...?" I looked up at Phoebe and tried to smile, but failed.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"At least we know what Paige is going through...sort of...I mean, we know how she's feeling. We'll probably be more of a help to her in getting through this...it's gonna take time." I nodded as tears came to my eyes.  
  
"We'll get through it...so will Paige...We'll all get through it," I said softly to Phoebe as she walked over to me and we hugged. The same feelings I was experiencing were coming from her. Fear, a sense of being lost, determination, love...As we stood there, comforting each other with the embrace, a sense of peacefulness slowly came over us. Soon, I could feel it within Paige. In a very short time, I knew that she had fallen asleep.  
  
"Piper?" I stepped back from Phoebe, my hand in hers, and smiled. "It'll all work out," Phoebe whispered. I nodded and we hugged again. I jumped in surprise when another person joined us. I looked up to see Prue with her arms wrapped around us both. I laughed as tears fell down my face and I took Prue's hand with my free one.  
  
"Oh Prue, I love you so much," I said to her, squeezing her hand with mine.  
  
"I love you too," she replied and squeezed back.  
  
"You're forgetting me," Phoebe said in a pretend-sad voice. We both laughed at her and attacked her in a hug.  
  
"We love you too Phoebe," both Prue and I said at the same time.  
  
"I love you guys," she laughed back, and we ended up on the floor in a tickle fight. After about five minutes we were all sitting there sprawled on the ground, huffing and puffing. As I looked over at my sister I slowly stopped laughing. I felt pure joy from all three of us, and I smiled. She was so beautiful...so strong...so brave...But...she'd have to leave...My smile slowly faded as I realized that this would probably be the last time I'd see her. Getting to my feet, I ran into the living room. I couldn't bear the thought.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
*(PHOEBE)*  
  
As I sat there on the kitchen floor, holding my sides to be sure my sisters wouldn't attack me again, I felt that I was the happiest person on earth. Nothing could ruin that moment. I looked at Prue yet again, trying to convince myself that she was really there...The same dark hair, the same eyes, the same warm smile, the same voice...it was her. When a feeling of sadness and panic welled up within me I looked over at Piper. It was her. She was looking at Prue, and in a minute she was on her feet and in the other room. I then realized why...I felt it within me too. Prue would be leaving...again. When Piper left the room I slumped down and let out a sigh. Prue would go after her...I'd be left alone...where was Cole anyway? As my thoughts drifted I looked up and jumped in surprise. Prue was sitting there looking at me with an amused expression on her face.  
  
"P-Prue...You surprised me," I said as I got up off the floor. She followed suit.  
  
"Why would I do that?" she asked. I smiled as she spoke. Just the sound of her voice gave me the sense of pure joy and happiness.  
  
"Well, I thought for sure that you would have gone after Piper," I answered.  
  
"Yes...Piper does need me, but so do you," she replied, and then wrapped me in her arms. I have to say that I didn't mind at all.  
  
"Prue...you and I never really got along that great for a long time...but after a while I know that we started to understand each other...Sometimes...I just feel so lost with you gone. You were always there...but then I had to get along without you. It was hard."  
  
"Yeah," she said as we both sat down in the kitchen chairs. "I know it's been hard for you guys...It's been hard for me too. But with me gone you got to know our younger sister Paige, and you're really turning into a stronger woman than I had ever hoped for." I smiled and looked down.  
  
"I just wanted to make you proud," I whispered, looking up to meet her eyes.  
  
"Well, you sure did," she answered and I could feel the sincerity coming from within her. "And before I go in and talk to Piper I have to say that I totally approve of you and Cole being together. Paige helped me work through some of my issues with him." Smiling, I jumped up to give her another hug before she turned around and walked into the other room.   
  
A few minutes after she left I felt someone's arms around my waist. Muscular, strong, and gentle arms. Sighing, I leaned back into Cole and rested my head on his chest.  
  
"I'm gonna be depressed when she leaves," I whispered and Cole leant down to give me a kiss on the head.  
  
"I guess I'll just have to cheer you up then," he replied, and I smiled at the thought.  
  
"I can't wait."  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
*(PIPER)*  
  
While I sat there on the couch I tried to compose myself. When Prue first came to us in the battle my first reaction was disbelief...then happiness, joy, and now...sorrow, for she'd have to leave soon. I knew it, she knew it, we all knew it. The Elders would send for her and she'd be gone...that's where Leo was anyways. He was talking with the Elders, trying to buy us some time with Prue. By now They knew she was here and soon...I sighed to myself as I wiped away the tears that I had let fall. I had to stay positive...for Paige, for Phoebe, for Prue...and for me. I smiled when I sensed that someone had entered the room...It was Prue. Looking up, I smiled over at her and sat back, closing my eyes. A moment later she was next to me and I rested my head on her shoulder.  
  
"You're going to leave, aren't you," I stated, not really asking the question I knew the answer to.  
  
"Yes...I'll have to go eventually," she said. "But, you won't have to worry about me. I'll be safe up There...It's a peaceful and happy place...and I get to see Mom, and Grams, and...Andy." I looked up at her in surprise and then returned her smile. Still, I'd miss her so much.  
  
"I'm...I'm just afraid that the pain will come back again...when you first left...it was unbearable. Will it come back in full force for a second time? I can already feel my heart being torn..."  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
*(PRUE)*  
  
I looked down at my sister and tears fell down my cheeks. This was so hard on them...When my tears fell onto Piper's cheek she looked up at me with a surprised expression on her face.  
  
"Prue...Prue, don't cry. I didn't mean to make you cry," Piper said with worry. I just shook my head and attempted to wipe the tears away.  
  
"It's...It's just that, now I know why the Elders wouldn't let me come see you until now. You and Phoebe went through so much pain...I...I just wanted to make sure you were alright, comfort you...but...I wanted to be comforted too. It would have just been too much for any of us to handle. I don't think I even started to accept the fact that I had died until I contacted Paige...she helped me. I wanted to continue to be the big sister...I didn't want you to have to take on that role...I only found out about Paige through Grams and Mom...I didn't want her to have to go through everything I went through and what you guys are still going through. I...I just wanted to be alive again. It's been so great to see Mom, and Grams, and Andy...but I miss you two so much...There's no one like a sister to talk with, cry with, or laugh with." By this time I couldn't keep the tears in, and they overflowed. I had wanted to stay strong for Piper, and Phoebe, and Paige...but I knew eventually I'd lose it...the time was now.  
  
"Prue...This is just as hard on you as it is on us...I guess I never thought of it like that...I am so sorry. I am being so selfish," Piper said softly as we hugged. I held onto her tightly and she held on tightly to me as well.  
  
"Don't talk like that," I whispered as I leaned back and gave Piper a smile. "You are the least selfish person I know. Paige told me that you were the one that taught her everything she knows about spell making...You were always a great teacher."   
  
"Prue...It must be so hard for you..."  
  
"Yeah," I replied, but then shook my head. "But I know the Elders will let me come back to see you guys eventually."  
  
"Why is that?" I looked up at the sound of Phoebe's voice to see her standing in the doorway. I waved her over and she sat down on the other side of me.  
  
"Because Paige told me that Cole knew I was in contact with her."  
  
"Cole?!" Phoebe exclaimed, surprised at this piece of news. "He never mentioned it to me..."  
  
"Paige told me that he found out the day she was really weak, because we had been in contact the night before. Cole promised her he wouldn't tell anyone, knowing it was important that the Elders didn't find out...But, if Cole knew, than the Elders must've known as well. We concluded that the Elders knew you guys would need me...it was our destiny to meet now, and for me to help you. They allowed it to happen."  
  
"Cole!" Phoebe shouted, and he walked out of the kitchen with a guilty look on his face. "Is this true?" With Cole being a demon he had really good hearing...he had to have heard the whole thing. He nodded sheepishly at Phoebe and sat down on a chair.  
  
"Paige asked me not to tell, I'm sorry Phoebe." I smiled at them as Phoebe stomped over and sat on his lap.  
  
"You have some making-up to do," she teased and I shook my head as I turned back to Piper. She was smiling knowingly as well.  
  
"I'm going to miss you guys...but I know I'll be back some day...to either just say 'hi' or to save your butts again." I yelped as Piper hit me with a pillow and I shielded myself with my hands.  
  
"Demons you can handle, but you scream when you get hit with a pillow," Cole said, shaking his head. "You Halliwells surprise me every day." I laughed along with Piper as Phoebe hit Cole playfully on the arm. Our laughter was interrupted when blue an white lights appeared next to Phoebe and Cole's chair. A moment later, Leo was standing there. When I saw him I knew it was time to leave, but I couldn't find the strength to get up. We all looked at him for a moment before he walked over and kneeled in front of me.  
  
"Hey Prue, how's it going?" he asked. I smiled, realizing that since I got back he had mostly been off speaking with the Elders.  
  
"I'm okay," I replied before bending down and giving my brother-in-law a hug. I had missed Leo too. As we both stood up everyone else did too. They knew it was time for me to go.  
  
"Prue...I'm really sorry. We really haven't had time to talk," Leo began, but I cut him off.  
  
"I know Leo, the Elders want me back where I belong." He nodded.  
  
"Leo?" Piper asked, and we all turned towards her. "Is it true that the Elders knew about Prue and Paige the whole time, and allowed her to come down to us?" I looked back at Leo and saw him smile. Slowly, he nodded his head. "Well, I guess they're not worthless after all," she stated, and we all laughed. I looked around the room at my family, and I sighed. It would be a long time before I saw them again. One by one, I went up to each of them and gave them a hug. When I got to Cole I hesitated. I glanced over at Phoebe and she just smiled.   
  
"Oh, what the heck," I whispered before going up and giving Cole a small and short hug, but a hug none-the-less. When I was done I nodded at Leo. "I'm almost ready, I just have to extract my soul from you guys and Paige. When that's done I'll only be here through my will...Leo, you'll have to orb me up. I'll be too weak to move." He nodded, and I sat on the ground in a circle with Piper and Phoebe. Leo sat behind me to catch me when I was done. "Are you ready?" I asked my sisters, and they slowly nodded. Taking a deep breath, I closed my eyes. First, I felt for my connection with Paige. After a few moments, I had it. Paige was sleeping peacefully. Slowly, I held out my hand and whispered for the light. I saw it with my eyes as I pictured Paige in my mind. Slowly, it was untangled from her pure light, the light of magic within her, and it was pulled back into me. I felt the first blow and opened my eyes. Piper and Phoebe were now the only ones supporting me. I could feel their struggle as they became weaker with holding me to this plane. I looked at them, smiled as I took in deep breaths, and closed my eyes. Leo was holding me up by the waist and I new I'd need all his support once I extracted the next part from Phoebe. Piper and her weren't use to being the only ones keeping me on this plane. Instead of them being the only ones weakened, as it was with Paige and me, I would be weakened as well. Taking a few more deep breaths, I pictured Phoebe, sitting to my left with Cole behind her. Again, I held out my hand and whispered a few words, calling for my soul. Searching with my mind, I slowly untangled my soul with her light...her soul, magic, and love. There was so much light in her for her love for Cole. It went quicker this time, and I brought my soul back to me. I collapsed back into Leo's arms and Phoebe slumped forward. She was cut off...I couldn't feel her any longer. I opened my eyes to see that Cole had swept her into his lap and I smiled over at Piper, to my right. She was slumped forward a little as well, trying to hold onto me. I closed my eyes and felt for my connection with Piper. It was strong. Piper...I called out with my mind. You have to let me go...I love you...I want to stay too, but it's not right. You have to take care of Paige now. She needs you. I'll be alright. Slowly, I untangled my soul from Piper's strong light, and it came back to me. I opened my eyes to find that Leo had picked me up, and Cole was supporting Phoebe and Piper.  
  
"I love you guys..." I whispered as the blue lights surrounded me. The last thing I saw was Piper's tear stricken face...it was wearing a smile.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
*(PAIGE)*  
  
I felt...nothing...just my own mind...no one else was inside of me...That could only mean that Prue was gone. Opening my eyes, I saw Piper standing over me.  
  
"Hey," she whispered.  
  
"Hey," I croaked. My throat was so dry. Smiling, Piper helped me sit up and gave me a glass of water. My strength was really coming back to me. "Thanks," I said before gulping it down. When I was done she took the glace and sat down next to me on the bed. I fought with myself to not pull away. It was only Piper, only Piper, she was not a demon, I was safe, I was home. As I repeated this to myself over and over again I closed my eyes. When I was calm, I opened them again and smiled at up at my sister. She returned it.  
  
"You okay?" she asked.  
  
"I was going to ask you the same thing," I replied. Smiling at my sister, I leaned up and gave her a hug. She returned it.  
  
"We'll make it through this," she whispered and I nodded. We would make it through this. Life was too precious to give up to inner demons. I smiled as I felt another person join the hug. Phoebe was always joining the hug last. With this thought, I wondered what Prue was doing right now. I hoped she was looking down at us and smiling. She had kept this family together and God knows I'd fight with all my strength to keep it that way.  
  
THE END  
  
Well? Did you like it? I hope so. I'm so sad that I'm ending this story. I really wanted to do more with it, but I think its getting a little too lengthy. What do you guys think of me writing a sequel? It would mostly concentrate on Paige getting over the traumatic events that happened to her and learning to trust again. Of course she'd probably have nightmares and such. Piper, Phoebe, and Leo would then help her to get through it. There could even be some more unexpected visits. What do you think? If I get enough reviews with you peeps saying you'd like a sequel I'll start right away. I have a week off for Thanksgiving break...That's why I was able to finish this entry up. Tell me what you think. Goodbye to all!!!...for now...^___^ 


End file.
